


Dusk on Rapture

by borgcube



Category: BioShock
Genre: Blood and Violence, Death, Graphic Description, Multi, NSFW, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borgcube/pseuds/borgcube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative reality to the 2K Rapture. Contains crude language, and possible sexual references. Mostly Jack & OC, though nearly all characters are present. Included are: violence, crude language, possible sexual references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Medical Pavilion

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a friendly reminder that I in no way, shape, or form own Bioshock, Rapture, or any of the characters. Though believe me, I wish I did. Also, be aware that I have changed some of the Rapture that you knew from the games around a little~ Nothing that's going to make you pull your hair out, I promise.

ALISA ILONVA VOLKOV. Her mailbox read it in fancy lettering. She lived in Olympus Heights, ever so close to Brigid Tenenbaum. The woman had refused her any sort of audience. It's not like she was crazy or dangerous, she just had an  _idea._ One that would help her! Why not listen? Because she was so damn obsessed with those Little Sisters.

"I must get the girls out," she would always rant. It was her fault those damn things even existed. She hadn't been so worried when she made those monsters. Why now? Because the crazed ADAM addicts-that, again,  **she**  created-were killing them off? What a way to play a damn martyr. Well, it was Tenenbaum's fault, to be fair. She did bite the hand that fed her. Now, Fontaine was dead. Not a soul in Rapture would fund her… Except Augustus Sinclair. Augustus Sinclair was a man that you couldn't trust as far as you could throw him. Why Tenenbaum chose him, she would never know. To each their own, right?

But what Alisa was working on…It was a step towards ending the war. She had a Gene Tonic that would allow the user to locate others based on their use of plasmids. This tonic would tip the scale in favor of whoever possessed it. After all, she wasn't planning on mass production of the tonic. There also weren't very many sane scientists left to help her. So she had been working with Steinman, and even Lamb…to help her figure out her tonic.

Of course, either of them had required the rights to use this tonic. Alisa had to agree. Saying no was not only crazy, but stupid. She wasn't under Ryan's grace anymore, so she was no longer protected by him. Either one of them could easily kill her, but she had come up with a way to save herself.

A self-destruct code. She was planning on working it in somehow, so that if she were to expire, the tonic would go haywire. Not foolproof, but very cunning. This is why she had waned Tenenbaum. Tenenbaum wouldn't require much from Alisa, if anything at all. And she most certainly wouldn't make an attempt on her life. If she could managed this, she became the most valuable asset to either side. So it would be Atlas or Ryan…Alisa hoped for Ryan.

Why? Not simply for his good graces, but for the fact that Atlas gave her a funny feeling. Not joy or hope, like many others…No, Atlas made her feel dread. Something about him was off-color. Too familiar. Things that he said didn't sit well with her. Sure, the sound of freedom was nice and all, but she just waned it to be the way it used to. Was that  _really_  so bad? No, but getting it back would be.

She had been hearing rumors. A newcomer in Rapture, but how? Who had given the invitation? Who had that kind of leverage? It certainly hadn't been Ryan. So, really, that left Atlas. Was this going to be reinforcements? Did Atlas really need them that badly? Her mind had swum until she realized it must be a weapon of some sort. Very sneaky.

With a sigh, she finally locked up her home. Chains, everything. They would not get her things. Since the war started, people stole more, killed more. Everything. Rapture was going to hell, simply put. Ryan knew that he was losing the war. That the city was falling apart. He wanted so desperately to fix it, but how? Hopefully this tonic would be it.

Why? Simply because Ryan needed to win. Atlas was just too off-color. It was wrong. All of it. The war, Ryan, Atlas. None of it fit. Shaking her head, she turned away from the door, headed towards the bulkhead. Her destination was the Medical Pavilion, to see Steinman. Then to the subway, to Lamb. Then finally…to plea to Tenenbaum. Make her listen.

It was unusually quiet today. Typically, this area was overrun with Splicers-crazy, ADAM-addicted citizens-by noon. Soon, she discovered why. The doors of the bulkhead were sealed, and flooded. Flooded. Of course. That meant Bathysphere. That was a pretty hefty cost. Sure, she had the money. Alisa was among the wealthiest still around in Rapture. It was just an unneeded cost.

Unavoidable, she supposed. She didn't have a Sports Boost tonic, so she really couldn't handle the walk to the next bulkhead without having to stop. Stopping, depending on where, was a bad idea. Most places were overrun with the crazy Splicers. And honestly, she had a lot left to live for, too.

Towards the Bathysphere station she started to notice the sound of footsteps, and dread began to fill her. Was she being followed? That would be just the thing to make her day. She quickened her pace, but the footsteps didn't. Just another wandering Splicer? Maybe, she wasn't sure.

Typically, a Splicer didn't wander. They followed ADAM, though she wasn't sure how. Did they smell it? They must, how else would they know where it was? Alisa knew she didn't, but she wasn't a heavy Splicer. And she made sure that when she did, the doses weren't regular. That's why she hadn't lost her mind, like the others.

Thus, she had collected two Plasmids during her time in Rapture: Hypnotize Big Daddy, and Electro Bolt. Hypnotize Big Daddy had come in handy for her, especially since she didn't used all the genetic enhancement that ADAM had to offer. So a Big Daddy to protect her was a phenomenal idea. And with the latest advancement to Electro Bolt, it gave her enough time to run, as all as confuse her attacker. Bonus if they were in water, the enemy Splicer was done for.

However, Alisa wasn't sure that either would help her out. The steps weren't heavy enough to be a Big Daddy, and too…Focused to be a Splicer. So they would move too fast for Electro Bolt. Must be a follower of Atlas, her own people wouldn't be around here. Much too dangerous now. Nothing else to do but keep going, she would make this work.

The trip to the Bathysphere was quiet, save for the Little Sister that was harvesting. She went around that one. There was no line for the sub, much to her surprise. Only a single man, staring at the door. She slowly approached the sub, careful to watch his movements. Hand firm on the wrench that was in her belt, she took a deep breath before calling to him.

"Hello?" A typical greeting, enough of one that she could be brushed off as just another Splicer. Genius, of course. The man looked up at her, and for a moment she could see fear in his stare. Then it went dull. He suddenly seemed to go from tense to relaxed, and she could tell he was formulating a response to her. Either he was slow, or he suspected she was. So, he was definitely not a crazed Splicer.

"Those bathyspheres require a hefty fee for a ride. Do you have enough?" Charity can go a long way sometimes, she reasoned. But he shook his head at her, and Alisa sighed. As she was about to speak again, he cleared his throat.

"I haven't had to pay…The doors just open for me. I just don't know where I'm going, I guess." He sounded very puzzled, but she understood. Why wouldn't one be, especially with such a phenomenon?

"Well, I need to use the sub if you don't mind…I'm headed towards the Medical Pavilion."

As soon as she spoke, his eyes lit up, as if he suddenly realized something important. "That's it! There's something I need there. You're welcome to take the sub with me, I don't mind the company." A smile touched his lips, and there was a flutter in Alisa's stomach. She quickly shook it off, but felt a spark as she took his hand. He must have felt it, too, because he pulled his hand away from hers, muttering an apology.

"Oh, it's probably just the Electro Bolt plasmid…You probably have it too, and they're just reacting with each other," she laughed, nervously, and followed him into the bathysphere. This man, who was he? She hadn't seen him before, and he sounded so inexperienced. Was he the "new comer" she had heard rumors of? Oh, Mr. Ryan would love to hear about this! But not yet, only after she knew more about him.

He was handsome, and familiar. Even his voice was, but she couldn't place him. Where did she know his face? As the bathysphere roared to life, there was a bell that went off in the back of her head. Posters, somewhere…But that didn't matter right now, only that she could get to Steinman early enough in the day.

As the bathysphere lulled a stop mere minutes later, she looked at her companion. He stood, and motioned for her to exit first. Like a true gentleman, only a little backwards for Rapture. He certainly must not travel with a companion often. Still, she couldn't help herself as she smiled. For just that moment, the world wasn't fucked beyond repair. It quickly broke with the sound of an ADAM-hungry Splicer screech. Alisa automatically tensed.

Her counterpart, on the other hand, simply raised the weapon in his hand-a wrench, much like her own. She almost caught herself smirking, but quickly turned her attention back to where the screams were coming from. She wasn't sure if it was a dying Splicer, or one on the hunt. They sounded nearly the same, making it hard to differ between the two. Quickly, she went up the stairs that led to the entrance to the main foyer, and she heard him close behind.

"Just for now, we should stick together, don't you think?" His voice wasn't as much a suggestion as it was an order, though his voice was gentle. She had to do a double-take. She still couldn't place what was so familiar about him, but she decided to stick with him. Even if it was just to find out how on Earth she knew him. And he was definitely stronger than she was, so she just nodded. He smiled at her, and motioned for her to follow.

They stepped into the main foyer, where there was a double-ended staircase, and a corridor that led behind the front desk, which was currently unattended. Alisa suspected that either the clerk had just up and left, or that Steinman had been "interested" in them. She had been hoping for the former until she saw the blood on the cushion of the wooden chair…And on the lampshade. With a shudder, she signed in at the desk, and took another quick look around.

"Well, sir, I have to head down the corridor, and I'm not sure where you-"

"I'm coming with you." He cut her off so boldly, that she didn't have a response. She could only manage a shrug, and headed down the corridor that disappeared around the corner. She could hear him close behind her, until Andrew Ryan's voice came over the intercom. Then, everything suddenly stopped. Her gaze up towards the ceiling; eyes closed, and let the voice of Ryan flow through her.

 _"Citizens of Rapture, this is Andrew Ryan. I call upon you to come together, for there is a_ _ parasite _ _of Atlas among us. He has come to take the city as spoils of his own. Beware of him, for he is dangerous, and not like us. Do not converse with the parasite, I want him, dead or alive. Why should you bring him to me? ADAM. I offer more of it than you could ever imagine, for him to be turned into me. So, citizens of Rapture, protect what is yours! Bring me the parasite, dead or alive. Bring me your_ _ freedom. _ _"_

The transmission ended, and it hit her. She whipped around to take a good look at her companion, but he was gone. That's where she knew him-he was the parasite! His face was on posters, and the TVs. She had had him, and now he was gone! She cursed herself, and headed towards Steinman's office. Along the way, she got looks from Splicers, but they seemed rather disinterested. She bit her lip, as the doors to his office opened. Steinman greeted her with a smile, but his eyes were worried.

"Alisa, I'm really happy you made it." He tone was serious, and he sounded sane, which made her uncomfortable. "This isn't going to make sense now, but I need you to trust me. This is the rest of the work I can give you on your tonic, and here's a radio…I need to go into hiding, so I'm going to have to take my own death. That…parasite us after me, and I just can't let all of this fall into the wrong hands. Now please, take these and run. Use the radio to listen for him, he's dangerous. I need you alive, so  _please_ , steer clear. Now, go, go!"

Spooked, Alisa merely nodded, tucked the papers into her blouse, the radio at her hip, and backed out of his office. "Stay safe, Doctor." She blinked away a tear as she took off down the hall. Now, she had to see Cohen. He would know what to do. So onto the bathysphere again, and then to Fort Frolic. Maybe she would find answers beyond this there.


	2. Fort Frolic

The bathysphere lulled to a stop and Alisa stood, waiting for the door to open. As it hissed aside, she bounded up the steps, and around Cohen's traps. The doors were closed, and she gritted her teeth, banging her wrench on the door.

"Cohen, please! It's Alisa, and I'm sorry it's so unannounced, but-"

The doors opened, and she nearly plowed through them. Cohen was waiting for her at the stairs. His face was full of concern, and he held open arms out to her. She ran straight into them, and they embraced tightly. She pulled away just a bit, to look him straight in the face. He brushed the hair away from her eyes gently as he spoke to her.

"While you know you're always welcome, this certainly is not like you to call first. Please, my dear, come with me. Tell me what troubles you." One arm tightly around her shoulder, he led her up the stairs. He tried to soothe her, but he could tell she was shaken to her core. What could have created such a response in hardened Alisa?

Up the stairs to Fleet Hall, Cohen tried to figure what was eating at her so much. He raised one hand to pet her hair, reassuring her that it was all okay. Fitzpatrick, his current apprentice, was at the piano on the stage, playing a rather melancholy tune. Cohen looked up at him, and began to wave dismissal until she put her hand on his arm. He nodded, and took a seat next to her, waiting for her to speak.

"Sander," she started, and he knew it was serious. She  _never_  used his first name. She continued, stuttering. "Sander, I've…I've seen the parasite. The one on the posters, and I walked and talked with him. We shared a bathysphere, Sander. And…Steinman is in hiding. The parasite is after him, and I'll bet he's coming for you, too, and, and…Sander. I can't lose you. I love you; you are my best friend, my ally. The only person in Rapture I trust. What do we do?" She was in tears by the end, and Cohen was shocked. Steinman in hiding, the parasite after him?

As soon as she threw out the "L" word, he knew. He drew her into a tight embrace. "There, there, my little butterfly. Let him come. We'll take him to Ryan ourselves. There's no possible way he can outwit me." Her sobs began to quiet as he spoke, and he could feel her cling to him. While he knew that Alisa could never love him in the way he had grown to love her, he would do whatever it took to protect her.

Finally, she looked up at him, her eyes still watery, face stained with running make-up. "Are you positive? I couldn't survive down here without you, Sander." When he nodded, she kissed his cheek. "Good, because Rapture is nothing your light."

The two sat in silence for a bit, listening to Fitzpatrick play. Cohen sighed, "You know we have to kill him, right?"

Alisa shrugged. "I never liked him anyway." A chuckle escaped them both, and Cohen listed her chin towards him.

"We will be the most powerful in Rapture. Do you think he's worth more dead or alive?"

"Alive. And I can lure him if need be. He knows me face, and he's got a knee-jerk reaction to protect me. Should be a cake walk." She smiled at the approval she saw in his face.

After a moment of hesitation, Cohen decided to take the risk, and pressed his lips against Alisa's. Surprised, he met no resistance from her, and pulled her into a tighter embrace. Mind racing, Cohen closed his eyes. What if she was just using him to get back to Ryan? While the scenario was unlikely, he still feared it. This little game with Atlas's parasite would either win her or make her run. He had to play his card right-he needed Alisa. The woman had become his muse-his everything. If only she understood that.

The embrace lasted a moment longer, and Cohen pulled back, breathless. He had no idea she was filled with such passion! Cohen intended to have it all. She said nothing, but looked away sheepishly. He noticed that Fitzpatrick has stopped playing, and dismissed him. If he played this right…Fitzpatrick wouldn't have to return and play for the rest of the night.

Cohen watched Fitzpatrick depart, and then turned his attention back to Alisa. She was staring at where Fitzpatrick had been sitting. Suddenly, she looked to him. "Sander, I'm going to play." Before he could response, she was up and off towards the stage. When the shock wore off, he followed her. Cohen had no idea that Alisa knew how to play piano, and that she could play so beautifully.

She smiled up at him, and he again nodded approval to her. This woman had so many talents. She had worked with him through the building of Fort Frolic. That's when they had struck up a friendship; her mind had been so similar to his. He admired her from the very beginning. This woman as nothing like the others Ryan kept in his company. She was smart, funny, and willing to do what it took to make it. Cohen would bet that she had more than likely slept with Ryan to keep the job she deserved. She was so pretty, and Ryan loved pretty things.

He must have actually cared for her, though. He was extremely upset when the rumors of their affair started, and he cut off contact with her. To Cohen, this meant he didn't want to tarnish her image, though he was sure that Ryan would have gladly had an affair with the woman. He had never spoken anything but highly of her, and had been torn up about having to essentially fire her. But there was Cohen to pick of the pieces, and hopefully her heart.

Alisa stopped abruptly, jerking Cohen back to the present. He blinked a couple of times, and looked down at her. Her face was stone, and this confused him beyond belief. What was the woman staring at? He attempted to stare in the same direction, but couldn't figure it out. He didn't see what she saw. Frustration building, he put his hand on her shoulder, trying to bring her back to reality. She just kept whispering 'would you kindly' over and over.

"Alisa," he said through clenched teeth, "you're testing my patience...Snap out of it!" It came out more testy than he had intended, but damnit, this woman was really starting to grate his nerves. Her attention span sometimes, he'd swear, was that of a goldfish.

"The secret...is 'would you kindly.' Listen, Sander."

She held up a radio to him, and his anger quickly dissipated into a form of intrigue. He took it from her outstretched hand. There was static, but he could very faintly make out voice. Upon a bit of further tuning, the voices of Atlas and Andrew Ryan came through the speaker. The two were nearly bickering with each other over a...a third party?

"Alisa, what is this? Is this some kind of joke?"

She shook her head, and said, "Just listen, Sander. Listen for him."

Him? She was starting to lose it! Creating imaginary men just to make life interesting. To humor her, though, he listened to Ryan, Atlas, Ryan, all over and over. After a lapse of silence, he heard it.

"Would you kindly take care of that Little Sister? Nasty little things..." No mistaking that for Atlas. But another voice followed, one that left Sander Cohen filled with awe. It was new, but yet the tone was familiar. Oh, if only he could place it.

"I...I don't have to kill her, do I? She's just a child!"

"Look, boy-o, I don't care  _what_  you do with it, just take care of it." The radio went dead again, until he heard the voice of Tenenbaum, in response to the action that this man was told he must do.

"There is another way," her thick German accent spouted. "I beg you to please consider it."

The silence that followed was awful, until there was a soft 'thank you,' but it wasn't really discernible which party it was from. Atlas's voice soon broke through.

"You have enough ADAM now, but just barely. Now would you kindly get that Incinerate plasmid and get to Steinman?"

Cohen handed the radio back to Alisa, unable to listen any longer, yet awe-struck. While he didn't really understand exactly what he had just heard, the bit of the outburst she had suddenly made a little more sense.

"Well, that was refreshing. DO you know where Steinman has decided to hole himself up at?" When she shook her head, he nodded. "Most curious. I wonder where he's headed next. Do you think Arcadia? To get to the subway system...Oh, how wonderful! There hasn't been action like this in so long, my butterfly! What are you going to do?"

She was silent for a bit, then she looked up. "Langford wouldn't care about the bounty on his head, so I think I'll meet him in Arcadia. He knows my face, so I think I'll play off as help. Oh, Ryan will be ever so pleased...with us."

The way she choked out the last few words made Cohen nervous. They couldn't afford betrayal right now, but he had an idea. One that might make her decide that he was worth keeping in her life after this fiasco was over.

"Alisa, why don't you bring him here? He can take care of Fitzpatrick for us...and the others." The last three words were said with utter distaste, but he quickly recovered and plastered a smile on. "Then...we just take him straight to Ryan ourselves! What do you think, plausible?"

She nearly jumped off the seat at the piano into his arms, planting a rather large kiss at his lips. The smile on her face was so large, it made his heart soar.

"Yes! That's perfect, Sander! What would I do without you?"

Cohen just smiled, asking himself the same question.

_I know she will leave me for Ryan,_  he thought.  _What shall I do when you're gone, my dearest butterfly?_


	3. Arcadia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as an fyi: There is a bit of a graphic scene in this one.

JACK KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG. The man who was 'helping' him, Atlas, acted rather suspiciously. He didn't quite understand it, but he knew. It was the demeanor that set him off. Why did he have to get in the middle of this war between these two? He didn't care about either side, it didn't concern him. He only wanted to go home.

The people here were crazy, to say the least. All except for her. He didn't know her name, but they had spoken briefly. Once Ryan sent out the broadcast, he had to take off. As nice as she seemed, he thought she'd go for the reward on his head. It wasn't a pleasant thought. Crash landing here, then becoming the most wanted man.

With a sigh, he began his journey towards the next subway station. But to his displeasure, it was locked down. Frustration ate at him until he heard wary steps. He decided to follow them, as more of a way to keep himself protected than anything else. He followed them into what  _appeared_  to be a cave, and an suddenly, a Splicer with a wooden mask appeared in front of him. They launched fireballs at him, and Jack, in panic, rolled out of the way.  
"GET OUT OF THE WATER!" For the first time since arriving in Rapture, he didn't second guess an order. As soon as he was out, and technically away from the reach, electricity filled the water. The Splicer in front of him began to convulse, and for a lack of better termonology... They were fried. After a moment of awe, he looked to the brave soul that had come to his rescue. (Or at least he hoped it was rescue.) His heart jumped out of his chest and into his throat, and he felt his breath catch. It was her! He felt a smile come on, and he stuttered out a few words before gaining confidence.

"I...Thank you. I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have taken off, and just left you there like that. I mean, I'm sure you're capable of defending yourself and all, but that doesn't mean it makes it right that I left you. So really, I am sorry. Forgive me?"

She to keep herself from laughing. This was...  _too easy._  And he was rambling. Which, in a way was cute, but she was on a mission, nevertheless. "Well, I suppose I could. But be aware, I don't need, nor want, to know where you want off to. But I'm obviously okay, so I can't be that angry." She shrugged and began to turn, until a thought hit her. "And by the way.. It's Alisa! Alisa Volkov."

When she lazily held out her hand, he was nervous to take it. He had seen the lightening that she had forced out of her system, how was he to know that she wouldn't use it on him? After brief hesitation, he clasped her hand tightly.

"Alisa. That's pretty. I'm Jack Ryan."

When his grip took her hand, she froze in place. Jack...Jack... It certainly fit, but why? There was more to him than just being Ryan's parasite. He had begun to ramble on about the city, and the sad shape it was in, as her thoughts simply drifted. She found herself nodding in agreement with him, not actually hearing his words. She had heard from Ryan himself that Jasmine Jolene had gotten herself pregnant with his child, but Alisa thought that the baby hadn't lived.

But this man looked like Ryan, their voices were similar. She couldn't say much for their sense of fasion, as Jack's was awful. That sweater, really? He'd look much more...appropriate in a suit. Oh, what a silly thought, they couldn't be related! Even if all the rumors about Fontaine and Suchong were true, both were dead, the child couldn't possibly have survived! Ryan was a common last name, but she had to admit, the resemblance was uncanny.

"Are you okay, Alisa?" Jack had noticed that she had an attention span that tended to waver. Her sweet smile returned from her distant expression, and he felt relief. He wondered what she could possibly be so distant about, but then, the effects of ADAM were rather terrifying.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine," she answered shortly. "Now then, what on Earth are you doing in Arcadia?"

Jack chuckled. "Well, see, I was going to the sub station, but it's locked down. So now I have to figure out a way to get in, or to get around it." He felt a little helpless having to admit it, but this woman  _would_  know Rapture better than he did, so maybe she knew a way around all of this mess.

"Well..." She thought aloud, trying to figure a way out that didn't give herself away. "To be fair, the door you're talking about is almost always locked. I don't know if I can get you in, but I can try." Alisa set off, leaving a confused Jack to follow. She didn't know if her security codes still worked. But if if he  _was_  who she thought it was? It woudn't take much hacking of that lock and he could get them in with no problem.

As they progressed through Arcadia, Jack noticed portraits of Ryan with two women every so often. He recognized the one woman as Alisa, but the other one? Nope, nothing. Questioned mounted in his head, mostly about Alisa and her motives, until they reached a canopy that had a seating area, and a rather large dedication plaque mounted to the wall. He stopped to read it, and his blood ran cold.

_In dedication ot Alisa Ilyonva Volkov._ _  
_Chief Architecht of Ryan Industries,_   
_Architecht of Arcadia._   
_c. 1957_ _

Jack looked to Alisa, feeling sick to his stomach. She worked for Ryan? The very man that wanted him dead. The world spun as his thoughts raced, and he fell to the ground. The last thing he heard before the world went black was Alisa screaming his name, and the sound of her running back towards him.

As Jack hit the ground, panic hit hwe. What had caused that? ADAM, exhaustion, the plaque on the wall...  _Oh, shit,_  she thought.  _This is going to be so much fun to explain!_  The dedication plaque must have been too much for Jack to handle, all of Rapture wanting him dead and all, and he passed out. If she had been stronger, she probably could have carried him back to Fort Frolic, but no, now she just had to wait it out.

After a bit of questioning whether or not she should just out him, but offer help, or just kill him, Jack groaned. The poor guy, must have hurt when he hit the ground. Absently, Alisa stroked his hair as she waited for him to completely regain conciousness. The panic that had been emitted by him quickly dissipated into a rather eerie calm.

"Alisa..." Her name came out as a moan off his lips, and the pit of her stomach fluttered. She knew he was distressed, but  _damn._  She hadn't heard her name like that in ages, and hearing it come from him? Well, then.

"Jack, are you okay?" Quickly shaking the feeling off, she went into a bit of a "mother hen" mode, and helped him up on the bench.

"Alisa...you...and Ryan?"

She bit her lip, unsure how to answer. They stared right at each other, and he searched her face for an answer to his question. All he saw was fear, and finally, she took a deep breath.

"Yes. I worked for Ryan as his Chief Architect for years. When the war broke out, so did rumors of an affair between us. Entirely untrue, he has Jasmine Jolene, but that...That's another story. To save me, I suppose, he decided to 'terminate' my employment. Though, I still have most of my security clearances. I'm not sure if I can open locked doors, though. I try not to use my clearance unless absolutely unavoidable." She left it at that, hoping he wouldn't ask her to use it.

"If you use it, I assume he can track it. Is there another way in or around?" The  _last_  thing he needed was to be caught. And if this lady could help him? Awesome. If not? Well..He'd hate to have to kill her, that connection that's been going on was something else.

"There may be, if it isn't boarded off by now. We may have to go through Farmer's Market if it is."

"You're sure?" While she seemed honest, he knew that everything here could  _always_  be a lie. First lesson learned in Rapture.

She nodded. "I designed Arcadia. If anyone knows it, it's me. Although...Langford has stayed here, so she may actually know it better than I do."

"Landford?"

"Yes. Julie Langford. She's a botanist, and the reason Rapture is inhabitable at all. The oxygen down here comes from her trees and plants, that are seen all over the place." Alisa toyed with the idea still of telling him that she knew, but it seemed to be safer to play oblivious. Jack didn't seem entirely stable at the moment, and she liked living. But she had to keep him on his toes, so maybe... Another approach.

"So...Is Julie the other lady in the portrait?"

"Yes," she sighed, nodding. "And she isn't very social. She's very self-interested, so don't worry too much about her." That subtle hint should have set off an alarm in Jack's head, and if it didn't...She might be in trouble. It should make him tread very lightly, especially after what she would have to do to protect him after this. While it would put her in danger, too, since others would target them, it would be worth it. She would have to fight, but she would get the one thing she wanted most. Oh, decisions, decisions.

"So then we're safe with Langford?" He knew the use of 'we' sounded possessive, but he needed her if he was going to get around Rapture alive, especially after this new dawn of information about her. Bonus that she apparently knew the backroads, so to speak. Alisa was definitely now an asset-and possibly an ally-that Jack desperately needed.

"With her, yes, kind of. You can bet if we're attacked, though, she won't bother in keeping us secure. No matter what, you watch your back in Rapture, Jack. Even with friends. They can't always save or protect you, so they'll quickly feed you to the wolves for their own lives instead." Her tone was grave, and almost sad. She obviously had experience with this, and it hurt his heart a little. She seemed too sweet for something so harsh.

"Understood, though that's really awful. What a sad would this must be tio live in. I would hate to be stuck down here."

The look that Alisa shot him was dark, almost venomous. "You know, it wasn't always like this. Rapture, at one point, was a flourishing civilization. It used to be beautiful here, before ADAM, and plasmids, and Little Sisters..." The sadness was evident and heavy in her voice. Obviously, she still loved Rapture.

"That still happens on the surface. From what I hear, Chicago, New York City, Las Vegas...They've all gone through the same. If the city is dedicated, it'll get back up again. Just like most other civilizations after civil unrest." He was trying so hard to comfort her, though he knew it wasn't required. She just shook her head.

"Yeah, well, enough about this. I have to get you to that sub station. So let's get moving okay?" She didn't wait for a response, she just kept moving. Reluctantly, Jack followed. Alisa had stonewalled him out of Rapture's history, so really, he had no choice.

It took a good twenty minutes, but they got back to the terminal door. Alisa took a deep breath before she clicked the button to open the code pad. She started at it for a moment, then closed it up, her face with a twisted grin.

"Nothing has been changed, so I should still be able to get in if I need to. The other way is close by, though, so let's try that first. It's outside of Langford's Lab." Hurrying off, Jack nearly ran just to keep up with her. She never once looked back to see if he was still there, just kept moving.

Jack had begun to thik she had forgotten about him when out of the blue she suddenly stopped. She searched along the wall in front of her, moving the overgrowth of vines around. She let out an excited shriek moments later, when she moved a set around and the wall seemed to just open up. She didn't rip the vines off, but continued moving them around until the wall opened up, creating a door to the pathway. Her excited expression soon faded, though.

"Jack... We, um... Can't go this way. The path has been filled in." Her voice was flat, but conveyed a sense of discomfort. He came to her side, and nearly gagged at the sight of dead bodies, just left there to decay.

"Oh, god, that's just...Go. Come on, Alisa." The door began to close, and one of the bodies began to move. The person let out a wail as they made for the door, but neither Alisa or Jack moved to offer help. Their hand made it out into the hallway as the door closed on it. There was a sickening crunch of bones, and blood seemed to pour out as the door completely severed the hand from their body. Even after the door closed, you could hear the screams.

Alisa and Jack just stood there, too shocked to say anything for quite awhile. They stood for what seemed like forever before Alisa finally managed to speak.

"I...They...Jack, let's go. After seeing this, I know I can't take you through Farmer's Market. But I have another idea." Forget the journey, straight back to Fort Frolic! Cohen wouldn't be ready for them, but she  _needed_  him now. She needed the comfort after what she had just seen.

They walked in silence, slowly, neither of them in a hurry now. She went straight to the terminal, opened the keypad, and punched in a few numbers. The keypad lit up a bright red, then flashed a couple of times before turning green. She let out a breath, and punched another set of numbers in. This repeated twice more before the sign above the door began to blink.

_COMMAND CODE...ACCEPTED_ _  
_REASON CODE...ACCEPTED_   
_CLEARANCE CODE..ACCEPTED_   
_ROUTING CODE...ACCEPTED_   
_LOADING USER INFORMATION...DONE_   
_WELCOME TO THE ARCADIA SUBWAY, ALISA VOLKOV._ _

As the doors opened, the radio cackled. Andrew Ryan's voice came over the the airwaves, and he sounded...excited. Not angry, genuinely excited. In spite of himself, Jack almost laughed.

"Alisa Ilonva Volkov. It's been awhile since I've seen that name pop up for approval. I miss you, Alisa. Why don't you ever come to visit? I can offer you so much more than  _Sander Cohen_  can offer you. Power, money, ADAM. Everything, Alisa. Rapture is  _ours."_

She closed her eyes. She had been waiting to hear that for so long. But was he sincere? Andrew Ryan could never commit to anything but his work. She sighed before speaking.

"Funny you talk of Sander, Andrew, yet  _another_  you turned your back on. That happens to be who I'm going to see! I wish you weren't lying, though, I really do. But I value loyalty over anything, and while he can't offer me Rapture...Sander can offer me a loyalty you never will." Her heart broke saying this, but she knew where to take Jack. Andrew Ryan would chase her down if she had to. He wanted her, he'd do what it took to have her. She felt bad for Sander, but he could handle Ryan, and he's been itching to have at him for years, anyway.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Alisa. But maybe this will sway you." The doors to the subway slammed shut as the radio cackled into silence. The air began to fill with a green mist, and Alisa turned to Jack with wide eyes.

"To Langford, now!"

They wasted no time running to the lab, where Langford soon appeared up on the screen.

"You  _will_  fix this, you little tramp! My trees, they can't be allowed to die. You will bring me a Rosa Galaca... And step on it!" As an afterthought, she smiled, " _You_ , on the other hand...You, young man, will stay here. This is her doing, and you'll be my collateral that she'll be back."

Jack looked at Alisa helplessly, but she just shook her head. Her face was twisted up in rage, and she spat her words out at Langford.

"You're such a jealous bit! I never knew you loved him so much that you'd let this happen before you ever reacted to the shit he's pulled. Oh, I'll bring you your damn plant. But mark my words, I'll make you choke on it, and kill you myself!" Alisa stormed off, and Langford just smiled. Her tone quickly changed, and the locks cliked on the doors.

"Now then, come inside. We have much to discuss."


	4. Langford's Lab

THE DOORS WHIRRED OPEN, AND THERE SHE WAS. Julie Langford. She stood tall and proud, exhuming confidence. A wicked smile was set upon her lips as she beckoned him inside. This felt off to Jack, but he already knew that Alisa counted on him to behave. The doors quickly whirred shut and he followed Langford upstairs.

"I know who you are, Jack. And don't trust Alisa, she's as faceted as a diamond, and she'd do what it takes to get Ryan back. I'm sure she's told you her sob story about her relationship with Ryan? If I were you, I wouldn't believe a word that woman says. She's as manipulative as that damn Diane McClintock was…"

Jack was confused. Alisa had rejected Ryan. Verbally, in front of him. She had sounded so very angry. But then, she was so quick to divert the attention from her to Julie…

"I know, it doesn't make sense, does it? I'll spell it out for you: Alisa  _loves_  Ryan. Sadly, Ryan loves her. Really, he does, more than I've ever seen him care for another human being. On the other hand, Sander Cohen has it for her, too. That's the part that surprised me; I always thought that man had it for, well... Other men. Nevertheless, she's been using Sander, and the poor fool knows it. He just wants to believe that she'll choose him in the end. You know, I think the only reason she's still alive is her looks. I mean, of course, she's brilliant. She hides  _that,_  believe me."

Julie snorted at the backhanded compliment she handed Alisa. Oh yes, she was brilliant. She had all the powerful of Rapture at her heels- even Fontaine, when he was still alive, and that dreadful Atlas. She had beauty that Langford had never seen before in Rapture. Not even that little slut Jasmine Jolene held a candle to the beauty that Alisa possessed. She suspected that Steinman had something to do with that, he rather liked the woman, despite his insanity. So yes, maybe Julie was  _just_  a bit jealous. But Alisa had it all, still, and she played it off as the victim.

"If I know her, she'll bring you to Cohen. They'll work you over, and off to Ryan you go! She'll leave poor little Cohen behind, too. None of this I'm too concerned with, you see. She'll take good care of Rapture. You may not believe me now, but just you wait, you'll see. _._."

Jack looked down from Langford. If she was right, he didn't know what to do. He would probably be out powered by the both of them, if only because he didn't have it in him to attack Alisa. Now…Now he really just wanted to go home. But, Alisa had warned him. By telling him about the wolves…Hadn't she?

"Why are you telling me this if you approve of her running Rapture, Julie? It just doesn't fit."

Langford laughed, hard. "Did I ever say that I  _approved_  of her running Rapture? I just said she'd take good care of it. I hate that woman, so anything to ruin her. Does that mean I'm lying to you? Maybe, maybe not. You can believe what you want." She sported a smug smile, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry, Jack. You seem to get yourself mixed with all the wrong sorts."

Before he could say anything in response, the radio cackled. It was Atlas, finally! After the tragedy in Neptune's Bounty…He wasn't sure he'd hear from him for quite a bit of his trip down in Rapture.

"Where are you, Boyo, still in Arcadia? I've been waiting for you to get into Hephaestus, have you found a way around yet?"

Jack stared right at Langford, and sighed. "No, I'm stuck with Langford…Ryan released some sort of gas in Arcadia, and I'm trying to help save the trees."

Atlas chuckled on the other side of the radio. "You're such a white knight, but at least it's for a good reason this time. Hey Langford, how's your dear old competition, Alisa Volkov? She outdid you yet?" His voice held certain adoration for the woman that much was obvious.

Julie turned a bright red. "Listen here, you ass, Alisa Volkov could  _never_  outdo me. She doesn't have the nerve!"

"Is that so…That's why she designed your lab  _and_  Arcadia, right? And I hear right, Ryan's beggin' her back. She's already won!"

Langford grimaced. "Well played, Atlas, but remember who really owns you. Rapture is  **not**  yours!"

Atlas was silent for a bit, but came back angrily. "Yeah, well it sure as hell isn't Ryan's! Now, would you kindly finish your business there, boyo, I'm countin' on ya to get into Hephaestus." The radio went silent, and Jack and Langford stared at each other.

"Atlas…isn't who he says he is, I can feel it. But I can't help but  _want_  to obey. Who is he, Julie?"

Langford shrug, all evidence of her anger now dissipated. "Nobody really knows. I don't even know if anyone has seen him in person, to be honest."

Jack nodded, thinking. Atlas must not be real…That explains a lot. He leaned back against the glass in the room, staring up at the ceiling. Who was behind Atlas, then? A noise at the front doors, and Langford was off. She returned in a few moments with Alisa, and neither looked happy. Langford took a few things from Alisa, and then nodded as she headed out of the room. Alisa turned to Jack with a scowl.

"I could just…urgh! Why? Why did you tell him where we are? He could be sending people after us…"

"Just me, Alisa. He doesn't know that you're here. Why would it matter? I don't understand."

"Why would it matter? Jack, are you dense? Atlas knows that I worked for Ryan. That I don't support Atlas in the war. Now, if he sends someone after you, I'm as good as dead. Do you get that?"

Jack simply nodded. He understood her rage, but he had a lot of leverage that Alisa apparently wasn't aware of. He took a couple steps towards her, and enveloped her in a hug. Even after the day, she had a sweet smell to her. Almost like candy. Jack cast a look at Langford, who had re-entered the room, wearing a bit of a sad smile. He looked down at Alisa.

"I'm so sorry, Jack." It was a strangled whisper, and she quickly pressed her lips against his. Jack responded almost instantly, and pulled Alisa tighter. She opened her mouth for him, and he couldn't help himself. Within moments, however, the world faded to black, and once again, Jack passed out.

When he thudded to the floor, Alisa turned to Julie, face solemn. The two didn't say anything for a moment, and then Alisa turned her head slightly to spit something out of her mouth. "Do the damn test. If he is…I can't let him die, and you  _will_  help me. You don't have a choice."

Langford sighed. "Alisa, it was for his own good. He never would agree to this consciously!" She came forward with a syringe, and drew some blood for Jack. She turned and put a hand on Alisa's shoulder, then quietly left the room. Alisa sat on the floor next to him. Part of her felt bad, the rest needed to know just how much power she really had by having Jack.

It seemed like hours before Langford returned. Her face was pale and serious. "Alisa," she started, but kind of trailed off. As Alisa was about to break the silence, she started speaking again. "That's his son."

The whole world stood still as Alisa took it on. Andrew Ryan's flesh & blood at her feet. She didn't know what to say. For awhile, Langford and Alisa said nothing. Both had thoughts running through their minds like little flies around a carcass. To break the silence, Langford finally spoke.

"The rumors are true, that means. You  _know_  he must be protected. He is the future of Rapture, like it or not. Why would he come back, and how did he find this place?" They both knew why. Fontaine. But Fontaine was dead, wasn't he? "He probably had something in the mental conditioning that would draw him back here."

Alisa couldn't bring herself to speak for some time, as they both mused the idea of what Langford had suggested. One question kept nagging at her, though. She had planned to turn him in, what does that make her? Of course, she didn't really know at the time, but still.

"Langford, how's the Lazarus Vector coming along?" She needed the woman out, just to clear her own mind in peace. There was a lot of thinking left to do, and how would she tell Cohen about all of this?

Langford, who understood right away, nodded and left the room. As soon as she heard the doors shut, Alisa broke into quiet sobs. The confusion was already a lot to bear, and now guilt was going to trap her? Alisa wasn't sure she could handle this now. Did she want to keep up the charade, or was this a whole different ball game? Poor kid had no idea who he was. Alisa wasn't sure he ever would, unless someone told him. He certainly wouldn't find out on his own.

Jack, who must have heard, groaned, and stirred. Alisa jumped, and turned quickly to face Jack, as he opened his eyes, and forced himself into an upright sitting position, shakily. The two stared at each other, tension thick. It had started to dawn on jack that Langford may actually be right about Alisa, and a part of him  _hurt_  at this realization. He didn't expect anyone to go out of their way to help him, but he didn't expect betrayal like this, either. For the ADAM? She didn't seem to need it, but so many things were off about this place. Resisting the urge to attack her, he just shook his head sadly.  _After all, Jack, she did give herself away early on…It's just that you couldn't see it._

"Alisa, why?" His own voice came as a whisper, and it made him realize just how hurt he really was. It must have been a shock to her, too, as she just looked down.

"I'm sorry, I put my need to be in Ryan's good graces before the life of another person. This was wrong of me. I wish there was something I could do to show you that I'm sincere. Really, I do. But you can call us even. Ryan  _and_  Atlas know that you're here, so don't you think you're safe. Ryan will expect me with your head, Atlas will want mine. Get the picture?"

She had turned from apologetic to vicious in the blink of an eye. This made Jack uneasy. That made Alisa dangerous. And though he wouldn't admit it, Jack was scared. This woman could make or break him, and she knew it. The power hidden behind the indifferent exterior was nothing short of amazing, and Jack felt himself recoil from her.

"I…You…I don't understand. Why not take me as soon as you saw me?"

The laugh was cold. "I needed to be sure. Couldn't risk looking like a fool, now, could I?" She smirked, a rather mocking gesture. "Oh, but don't you worry. You have more use to any of us alive now,  _believe me._ "

A shudder ran through Jack at hearing Alisa's words. More use alive? What had changed so much in the matter of a couple of hours? He almost didn't want to know. She laughed at him again, causing another shudder.

"You'll understand in time. But, for now? You're better off with me. Langford will have a way to keep us safe, at least for awhile." Alisa had to work hard at staying mean. It wasn't exactly her natural element, but neither was socialization. But this kid needed the push right now.

The silence seemed empty, and sometime later, the air began to clear, and Langford reappeared with a huge smile. As soon as she came down the steps, Ryan's voice appeared.

"Julie, now you're helping Alisa? You're the last two that I expected to work together. I suppose there isn't a way worth punishing you now…"

"Mr. Ryan, I couldn't let my trees die! That would destroy all of Rapture, and I just can't have that. I had absolutely no interest in doing this to help  _her._  That little tramp? Please, she could suffocate for all I care!"

Alisa just stared, and Ryan spoke again. "Watch your tongue, Julie. Remember just how much she's done for you before you go wishing her ill will. You're easy to replace, but she is not." Ryan emphasized the last few words, to make a point to Langford.

Langford snorted. "Because your heart is so set upon her! Open your eyes, she's using you! Why can't you see that? All that matters to her is your power, and that won't change. You can do, and deserve, so much better."

At this, Alisa broke in, laughing almost hysterically. "Oh, and I suppose you assume he'd pick  _you?_  Just how delusional  _are_  you, Julie? Ryan has a taste for class, do you really think you have any?"

"I have more than you! We all know the rumors, they must be true? Why else would he have terminated your employment, but leave you all your clearances? Why does an  _architect_  need so much damn clearance, anyway?"

There was silence, everyone expecting someone else to answer. Finally, Ryan did, in a deep, angry tone.

"Why? Because I trusted her. I needed her to work with maintenance to keep my city from falling apart. I couldn't very well be with her every second, could I? All I needed you for was trees. I can easily find another botanist, Julie, but not an architect of her caliber. She's so much  _more_  than just an architect. She's brilliant, good at everything she does. Hell, she could even  _replace you._ "

He let those words sink in, leaving Langford speechless. She had just been attempting diversion, and hadn't expected such a strong backlash. "I…I'm sorry, Mr. Ryan."

"Not to me, Julie, to Alisa. You've insulted her, and I trust you'll see that it doesn't happen again."

"Julie…" Alisa began, but Langford shook her head.

"No, he's right. I'm sure he had expected this all to blow over, but needed you to be safe. You would be needed to rebuild Rapture. Make it better. I shouldn't doubt Mr. Ryan's decisions."

The room was silent again, then the radio cackled. Atlas.

"With these three bickerin' like children, I need you to get down to Hephaestus! It's time you have your visit with Mr. Andrew Ryan…"

Nobody said anything, not for awhile. Jack started to move away from Langford and Alisa, but was stopped in his tracks. Both of them had a distant look on their faces that made his blood run cold.

"Alisa…Let's go. Please, before this gets any uglier."

She didn't respond, only approached Langford. She put her hands on the other woman's shoulders. "Be safe, Julie." Langford nodded, and Alisa accepted a small package from her with a soft smile, then turned to Jack. Now, finally, they could move on.

As they descended into the main foyer of the lab, Ryan's voice came over the radio. What he said chilled Jack to his core.

"I know you have him, I've seen the test Langford ran. Bring him to me, Alisa. This will finally all be over."

As soon as he looked at Alisa, he knew. He said nothing, and neither did she. She just kept to the bathysphere. Jack followed, heart in throat.

_This is it, now I'm dead…_

 


	5. Fleet Hall

WHEN THE BATHYSPHERE STOPPED, JACK LET OUT A SIGH. Alisa hadn't said a word to him the entire ride, add he felt his heart sink lower, almost to the pit of his stomach. She started quickly of of the sub, and Jack hurried to follow her. The radio started to sing static, and sputtered suddenly into silence. He noticed the small smile on Alisa's face, and was about to ask when she rounded the corner.

They had to get around a few...obstacles around the way, and finally, they stood in front of a closed door. Suddenly, Alisa slammed her wrench into it, and screamed, "Cohen!" When the echo from the scream died down, the doors lurched open. A man waited on the other side, rather ridiculously made up. He was white as a ghost, painted red smile, and... eyeliner? All in a rather over-the-top tuxedo. A worn-out one, at that. But Alisa ran straight to his embrace. This must be Sander Cohen.

Their embrace was almost intimate as Jack began to move about in a nervous fashion. Not to Ryan? Then what was going to become of him here? He felt sick by the thought of it, the bile starting to rise in his throat. Before he could completely collapse, Alisa turned back towards him.

"Jack, this is Sander Cohen. He just helped me save your life."

The entire room spun, even thought it seemed like time had stopped. Jack closed his eyes to focus on his breathing. Saved his life? How? He was wanted like a serial killer. Hell, by now, maybe he was. He had killed so many people- though he was assured that they were not. It bothered him. How could he return to the surface now? He heard Cohen chuckle, then looked up.

"I can imagine what this little moth has been through. Everyone and thing chasing him down. That's certainly no way to live. But don't worry, we're going to save you from all of this. Take the suffering... Away. Rest now, little moth. When you wake, we begin."

Jack suddenly felt tired. Exhausted, really. Against his will. A heavy yawn escaped him, and he felt himself droop against Cohen's body. Struggling to stay awake, he mumbled, "Are you going to kill me?" Cohen just laughed, as Jack drifted off into an unsettling sleep.

Cohen looked to Alisa, concerned. "Okay, explain."

She took a deep breath, and gave him a sweet smile. "Remember the rumors of Jasmine Jolene's pregnancy? Well..." She trailed off, motioning to Jack. "And before you ask, it was a hunch. Julie confirmed."

Cohen's jaw dropped, and he was dumbfounded. An illegitimate child of Andre Ryan? Oh, this was  _too_  good! Ryan would have had such a thing happen to him, oh yes. The mother would be obvious, too. Of course, it would be that little slut Jasmine Jolene. Ryan and Diane McClintock? They were never close enough for that sort of rubbish. But how  _delightful!_  When Ryan had killed Jasmine, he had never told Cohen why. Only that she was dragging him down the chain. With all the rumors, though? How had he not noticed before?

"My little butterfly, you are always finding a way to out-do yourself. Always impressing me! So what do we do with him now, then? Certainly we can't condemn him to his death."

Alisa stared at Jack for a moment, then sighed. "Continue as planned. But to  _not_  kill him. I think Ryan knows. I'd hate to be hunted by Ryan, too. So I guess he's our responsibility. I wonder who is going to have to break the news to the poor kid. It's not his fault, you know. But, I'm going to go lock the metal gates down. Let me know when he awakens, will you?"

As Alisa stalked out of the room, Cohen dragged Jack up the stairs and into Fleet Hall. He dematerialized once Jack was in a seat, and went to fetch Kyle Fitzpatrick. Oh, yes, this would be a rather fitting end to these bastards he had once called his disciples. They had been trying to be rid of them for so long. Betrayal was best punished by death, after all.

Jack awoke sometime later, to a man playing piano. As his vision cleared, he noticed the man's lower half of his body had been plastered to the chair. He heard a man barking orders at him, and the man plastered to the chair shouting back at him in protest. This continued on for about a minute or so, then the young man screamed.

"Oh, god, let me out of here, you sick fuck!" Silence filled the hall, and the other voice sighed.

"Very well, young Fitzpatrick. You've outlived your use to me, anyway." The voice, Jack recognized, was Sander Cohen. There was something in his voice that was dark, and it made Jack uneasy.

Before the man plastered to the piano chair could respond, there was an explosion. Cohen materialized next to Jack, and he jumped. "Oh, don't be frightened. You haven't been scared before this, have you?" The last few words were taunting Jack.

His words caught in his throat. This man was the one that Alisa had been embracing so intimately? This man supposedly had helped save his life? So, maybe Jack owed him something. Maybe he should just cooperate with this man. For all he knew, he was as batshit crazy as the rest of Rapture. And, really, Jack just wanted to go home. Maybe he'd talk Alisa into going with him. She could use the change of scenery, yeah?

"So then, since you seem to know who I am, and I know you, shall we skip the pleasantries? First, would you kindly take a picture of Fitzpatrick's glory? I do believe that's his back moment upon the stage. Let's immortalize him. Go, go, little moth!"

Jack got up and headed towards the stage. He took out his camera, and snapped a picture of the man as he lay against the rubble form of the explosion. He could hear Cohen giggle with delight. He ambled back up to the man, who had a huge grin.

"You see, little moth, young Fitzpatrick lacked discipline, patience, loyalty. The same as nearly all of my disciples, sadly. We are going to... Immortalize them all. The other three are in Poseidon Plaza, should you choose to accept to do this for me. But you should realize, that should you not, neither myself nor Alisa may offer you protection. We will have to deal with the other three on our own."

Jack took a moment to process what Cohen had just said. Kill three more people or go out there without any extra protection? Ironically enough, tough choice. Though they would kill him, given the chance, he was sure.

"Take all the time you need, I've blocked the signals from Atlas and Ryan. Their constant bickering bores me. You're welcome." The last few words came out something dark., and Jack felt himself shudder. Apparently Atlas stepped on toes just as much as Ryan did. That didn't surprise Jack, it seemed that everyone hated each other here. Hated and killed each other. Typical for any city, really. So why talk this place up so much?

"I'll do it, because I feel rather obligated to help Alisa. She doesn't belong here."

Cohen's face turned to stone for a moment or so, and then he just chuckled. "Oh, yes she does. She's as crazy as the rest of us, maybe more."  _Nor could I let you take away my precious butterfly. Nobody can have her if I can't, little moth. Not you, not Ryan, nobody._

Jack stood, and looked down at Cohen. "Where is Poseidon Plaza?"

Cohen's smirk grew into a full-blown smile. He knew that Alisa had been his bargaining tool with this young fellow, he took quite a fancy to her. Surely he didn't actually understand the trouble she was, with him or not. She knew Cohen could help her, but what did this one have to offer? He would find out.

"Once you leave, it's to your left. It will be locked, with you inside, until you have finished this mission. You'll enjoy your evening with Sander Cohen, little moth."

Jack nodded. As he got up to leave, he noticed that there were what looked like people plastered to their chairs. Or maybe they  _were_  people. Jack didn't want to know, and didn't want to end up like them. So, it would be off to Poseidon Plaza.

_Would this nightmare ever end?_

 


	6. Poseidon Plaza: "An Evening With Sander Cohen"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little gruesome, 'cause there's a lot of death in it. Also, I realized that Hector was NOT a Houdini after I wrote it, but really didn't want to change the entire scene. It's also more interesting that way.

\

AS THE DOORS SLAMMED SHUT TO FLEET HALL, JACK HEARD THE METALLIC GROAN OF A BIG DADDY. He gave an inward groan to himself, not wanting to remember the Splicer he had seen murdered by one of those things. And to make it even worse...

"Come on, Mr. B! Angels are waiting."

The Little Sister. Looking to harvest ADAM from all the dead Splicers. After a little bit of seeing them harvest, Jack was almost thoroughly sickened. That giant needle, everything. He only hoped that he wouldn't run face-to-face with either of them. He had no idea of those things were human under the helmet, and he really didn't want to know. He just really wanted them as far away as possible. He took a deep breath, and made his way across to the sign that pointed to Poseidon Plaza in neon letters.

Jack had to be honest, he was still in marvel about the neon signs that were all over Rapture. Sure, they had a few of these on the surface. But none of them were like this. Rapture was certainly a marvel, so many of the things here didn't exist outside the city. Breaking him out of this trance was the thudding footsteps of the approaching Big Daddy. And as if on cue, the clanging of a Spider Splicer came from above him. He heard the drop, and she was behind him, whispering in his ear.

"The child is mine, you know. All mine." She chuckled, and took in a deep breath. Jack moved away, and she screamed. "She's mine, you Monster! Mine, you can't have her!"

Jack dodged the blade that came for his throat, and automatically took out the pistol he had acquired, fired a shot, then dove for cover. The Splicer screamed again, enraged.

"Stop hiding, Monster, I can see you!" She dove over the top of the thick railing where Jack was hiding. As a knee-jerk reaction, Jack fired the pistol again, before she could attack. The bullet went right through the open mouth of the Splicer, leaving a large red splatter on the wall behind her. The body made a wet thud as it hit the ground.

"Mr. B! An angel!" The Little Sister was at the top of the stairs, staring down at him and the dead Splicer. Jack felt himself go completely still, his eyes never leaving the Little Sister. The metallic groan of the Big Daddy echoed in the now empty hallway. It was so loud, it hurt Jack's ears.

The Little Sister gleefully hopped down the steps, and shoved her needle into the dead Splicer, while it made an ugly sucking noise. She drew it out, released the trigger, and shoved the needle back in. The Big Daddy made a growling noise in warning to Jack from the top of the stairs. Jack nodded at the Big Daddy, slowly backing down the stairs. He didn't break eye contact until the wail of other Splicers began down the hall.

Jack closed his eyes and swore to himself. It's like this goddamn things can smell the ADAM, he thought. Especially when those Little Sisters begin to harvest. They appear out of nowhere! This was about to get very ugly, very quickly. He continued down the steps, ears open to all sounds around him.

He made it to the door just as the clang of Spider Splicers echoed in the hall. Biting his lip, Jack silently evaluated the situation. He could choose to attack the Big Daddy, assist it, or to simply take off. Those Big Daddies typically carried quite a bit of cash, but was it worth the trouble of battling the damned metal thing? From his experience so far, it was more trouble than it was worth. They were vicious. Damn near impenetrable. The last one he was mixed up with cost him all of his ammunition, but at least he got a pretty penny out of it. He's sure Alisa would tell him to leave it, though. Nasty as those Little Sisters are, Rapture needed them.

The door opened behind him, and he felt a cold breeze at his back. He hesitated for a moment, then decided that the battle wasn't worth the trouble. He started down the frozen corridor, noticing a body frozen to the ceiling. Jack shuddered a bit, and continued onward. The door at the end of the hall was frozen shut, and Jack had to equip Incinerate!, a plasmid that was starting to come in quite a bit of use down here. As he was about to fire, a voice sounded off behind him.

"So, the old man finally sent someone after me, that's too bad." Jack ran towards the voice, but he disappeared. The air began to get chillier, and everything began to freeze over. The man reappeared with a chuckle. "I've got the perfect position all picked out for you."

Sometime later, Jack regained his consciousness. As he melted down and regained movement in his hands, Jack shivered. The man appeared in front of him, looking a bit disappointed.

"You must be something special, kid. It's a damn shame I'll have to kill you."

The man raised his hand, ready to fire another blast of ice at him. Jack, however, still had his Incinerate! Plasmid equipped. He fired before the other man could. The man let out a scream, and Jack backed away from him. His flaming silhouette screamed in agony, falling to his knees. Jack pulled the pistol out of his pocket, and fired a shot off at the man, catching him in the chest. He went down quickly, and made a gurgling sound, the blood seeping out of his mouth. After a moment or so, he stopped breathing entirely, and the flames began to die down.

Sander Cohen's voice appeared over the radio, excited. "Oh, how delightful! That Martin Finnegan always was a bit of a royal pain, as much as he was my favorite of the four... Now quick, catch him in his final moment of glory!" Jack shuddered, and snapped a photo of the still burning body, and quickly sidestepped him. He melted down the ice that held the door shut, and continued on.

"The next pest we have to take care of is Hector Rodriguez. I'm sure you'll find him in Eve's Garden, that scum's favorite hideout. But let me warn you, little moth. This one is volatile, and I'd hate to see you hurt."

Poseidon Plaza was huge. Two floors, and they both seemed likely to have been filled at one point. It was more like a shopping mall than a plaza, but that wasn't the point. Jack began to wander, searching for Eve's Garden. He turned a corner, and saw the neon lights at the end of the hallway for it. The massive doors were guarded by turrets, which required Jack to use his Electro Bolt plasmid, and then quickly disarm them. As soon as the doors opened, their only defense having been shut off, Jack took a deep breath. In front of him was a stripper pole, and it looked like there was still money on the floor around it. He took a couple looks around, then approached the stage to grab the abandoned dollars. As soon as he touched the first one, a ghostly image appeared before him. It made him shudder.

To be honest, Jack was really starting to get sick of seeing these ghosts. They had been in The Medical Pavilion, Neptune's Bounty, in Arcadia, and now here, in Fort Frolic? But this one... this one was different. He felt a pull towards her, as she danced on the stripper pole. She stopped, with a broad smile, saying, "I've been waiting for you." Jack followed this ghost down the hall behind the pole, listening to her provocative words. Behind the closed doors, he heard a woman scream, begging for her life from Andrew Ryan.

As the last scream ended rather abruptly, the door opened. Jack shuddered, and looked at the corpse on the bed. This had been the woman that Ryan had killed, sprawled out across the bed. He had a feeling about her, after listening to the audio diary that was locked in the safe near the bed. He stared long and hard at the corpse, and pulled a couple strands of hair that still seemed to be blonde. Tucking the strands carefully into the front pocket of his pants, Jack went back to the safe, rummaging for whatever he could find in there. Finally emptied, he stood to leave, casting one last look at the corpse.

Coming back down the hallway, he heard another voice. It was a man, whose words were slurring, yet filled with annoyance. Jack figured this was probably the man Cohen had him looking for. What was his name? Hector. Hector...ah, hell with it, it didn't matter anyway. Jack was going to have to kill him. As he peeped around the corner, he saw him. Wearing a bird mask, he slammed his fist on the desk.

"This is poor service," his Southern accent drawled. "What does a man have to do to get a goddamn drink around here?" The now empty bottle in his hand made its way across the counter, and smashed into pieces on the floor. He let out a grunt, and turned away from the counter. He made eye contact with Jack, and a sick smile spread across his face. "Hello, beautiful." And he disappeared.

Jack readied this pistol for when he reappeared, hopping down off the stage. He looked around the room as he headed towards the bar, to check it for any sort of ammunition it may have hiding behind it. Cohen had been right, though. This man certainly seemed volatile. Even more so than the others he'd met around Rapture. Maybe he had a drinking issue before he came down here, and the lack of supply triggered a violent breakdown. Either way, Jack really wanted this part to be over with.

He heard him re-materialize in another part of the room, and just managed to dodge a fireball. As he rolled out of the way, he heard the other man laugh. Jack looked up at the bar stool that had caught the fireball near him. The smell of melting vinyl filled his nostrils. He made a disgusted noise, looked around for Hector, but he had disappeared again. These damn Houdini Splicers, as Alisa had called them, were annoying as hell.

Jack began to slowly get up, and Hector suddenly reappeared. Jack spun and shot him, more than once. Hector slowly collapsed, taking several bullets to the chest. Jack took a moment to breathe after the man had collapsed on top of him, then shoved off the corpse. He sighed at the fresh blood on his sweater. Going to have to find some new clothes, fuck. I don't care if other people wander around all torn up and shit... I can't look like this!

"Feisty one, wasn't he?" Sander's voice cooed to Jack over the radio, then he chuckled. "That drunken bastard was really grating on my last nerves. Go on, would you kindly capture him in all the glory he'll ever have."

Jack obeyed, wondering what these men had actually done to Cohen and Alisa. He sighed, looking at the body of Hector, and waited for the next one that Cohen was going to tell him to kill. The room was eerily quiet for awhile, so Jack headed behind the bar, grabbing a bottle of what was labeled as Arcadia Merlot. He opened the top, and took a few long drinks from the bottle. When the radio came to life with static, Jack nearly dropped the bottle. Cohen's voice was firm, almost annoyed with this. Jack couldn't blame him, how could you just sit around ordering people to kill when you didn't get to watch? Or maybe something else had happened, that would have explained the silence..

"Now then, the last one is Silas Cobb. If I remember correctly, he's holed up inside Rapture Records. While it isn't a huge place, Cobb is sneaky. Be wary of anything and everything around you until he's dead."

Jack grumbled, setting the bottle of wine down on the counter. Just what he needed, a sneaky one. He headed out of Eve's Garden, and stopped dead as soon as the doors closed. He let out an inward groan, seeing the Big Daddy and Little Sister that he narrowly avoided at the doorway to the Plaza. They were headed his way, no doubt to get the ADAM from Hector. He really didn't want to fight it right now, but he felt that it was unavoidable.

The Little Sister saw Jack, weapon in hand, and the froze. Her face filled up with fear, and she took the Big Daddy's hand. "Mr. B, I don't like this man. Kill him!" The Big Daddy let out a groan of what seemed to be protest to the Little Sister, and a warning growl to Jack, who sighed. Battle was inevitable at this point, and a big battle it was going to be.

Jack equipped the Electro Bolt plasmid, and threw a shock at the Big Daddy. He let out an angry moan, and rushed towards Jack when he recovered- which was fast, to Jack's surprise. Jack winced in wait of what the Big Daddy would bring as he attempted to rush out of the way. He fired off another bolt, and a couple of shotgun rounds.

The Big Daddy roared in rage, and charged again, sending Jack back. He shook it off slowly, hazily throwing off another bolt, and two more shotgun rounds. When the Big Daddy got close enough, Jack jumped up on its shoulders, and jammed his wrench into the back of the helmet. He had to repeat the process a couple of times, until finally the Big Daddy gave an dying moan, and it collapsed. The lights faded on its helmet, and Jack rolled off, catching his breath. It had been sheer luck he had found the sweet spot on the back of the helmet.

The Little Sister stood next to the Big Daddy, crying. Begging him to wake up. Jack felt bad for a moment. The Big Daddy had been the kid's protector around the city. God knows they were too small to protect themselves. Then Jack remembered. Tenenbaum had given him a plasmid to save the girls. He almost smiled in spite of himself, getting up off the floor. He picked the girl up, and she struggled and screamed against him. Jack placed his hand on her forehead, and a light blossomed for a bit, then went dim. He set the child down.

"Thank you, Mister." Her eyes no longer red, she bowed to him, then scampered off towards the vents. As he turned away from her, he checked the Big Daddy for cash. He was carrying $92, score! He was also carrying some shotgun shells, which was even more awesome. He headed towards the stairs that he had seen in the middle of the Plaza, and slowly ascended them.

Rapture Records was just off to the right, but the place was empty! He searched the top floor, and found nothing. He had to drop from a drop off, since the stairs were gone, to get to the bottom. He approached a man in a chair, and heard a ticking sound. Jack jumped away in fear. A bomb! He ran to a corner, and the bomb went off. As the flame spread to the vents, Jack could hear the cries of Spider Splicers burning. How lucky that the explosion was controlled, since the lower level was nearly empty otherwise.

When the smile cleared, Jack found a way back up to the top. There was a little panel on the wall that he simply had to dislodge, and crawl up. Waiting for him, as soon as he dropped from the opening upstairs, was Silas Cobb. He wore a sneer that was...exhilarated that Jack wasn't dead. He threw a grenade towards Jack, then took off.

"That old man will never get me! I'll kill that bastard first!"

Jack jumped behind the counter to avoid the blast from the grenade, barely missing it. As soon as the explosion sounded off, Jack jumped out from behind the counter, ears ringing, taking off after Silas. This one? Oh yeah, Jack actually wanted this asshole dead. Silas had been distracted by a few Splicers a little ways down the hall. Jack smirked, and took a running swing at the man's head with his wrench. Silas went down, and Jack struck him again, to keep him down while he fended off the attacking Splicers.

Finally, the Splicers were down, and Jack turned his attention back to Silas Cobb. He felt himself smile, and it must have looked quite odd to the barely conscious Silas. He raised his wrench again, landing another blow on the man. He continued to strike him, probably long after he was dead. When Jack landed his final blow, he was breathing heavily. He laughed, glad this one was gone. He had been a royal fucking pain.

"Oh, Little Moth, you've done so well. After you've gotten your shot of your beautiful work, come back to Fleet Hall. I must look upon your work."

Jack let out a heavy sigh of relief, capturing a shot of the bloody mess that was once Silas Cobb. Now, maybe he could find out more about that woman in Eve's Garden and earn a new ally in the process. He wasn't entirely sure about Alisa, but to get Sander Cohen? Cohen seemingly knew everything about everyone. Maybe that was an act, but Jack was willing to bet on it. Cohen knew everything and everyone, as Alisa probably did, too. But they had a few huge differences.

Cohen seemed to know mostly rumors about everything outside of Fort Frolic, from the bits and pieces he'd gotten from Alisa along the way. Hell, he'd probably made many of them up. Alisa, on the other hand, was inner circle. She probably knew more than anyone else did, possibly more than Ryan himself. She had been immersed with everyone else, right?

Jack finally started through the frozen corridor back to Fleet Hall. He glanced at the corpse of Martin Finnegan and shuddered. The whole thing was a bit surreal to him, having just murdered three men for another person. He shook off the feeling as he went past, just wanting to finish this job for Cohen. Finish and move on, the next portion of just getting home.

Would Cohen have the answers? Does Alisa? Maybe that Tenenbaum did, she seemed to know more than anyone what was really going on here. That feeling was a bit unnerving, and it made Jack hesitate before he even went through the door that led back to Fleet Hall. This was a waste of time, he knew, to hesitate like this. He didn't have time for this if he planned to stay alive through this whole ordeal.

Hearing the whir of the door shut behind him, Jack did a mental survey of the room. It seemed, for once, quiet. The way Jack liked it. But he knew. Quiet meant nothing here. There could still be something around the corner. And that was something that wasn't so different from the surface world. After all, places like New York City? They were essentially a nightmare. Though now? It seemed like paradise in comparison to this place. And that was downright depressing. Suddenly, Sander Cohen's voice came over the intercom system. Or was it just the radio? Whatever.

"Oh, Little Moth. I can hear you! Quickly, to the main foyer. There, we can truly display your work. I can't wait for you to finish my Masterpiece."

Jack sucked in a deep breath, then headed around the corner towards the grand staircase. He was suddenly caught off guard by the sound of hushed voices from behind the doors to Fleet Hall. He recognized one of the voices as Alisa, the other as Sander Cohen. Surprisingly, Alisa seemed upset. Was it Cohen? The doors made a sound to indicate that they were locked, and both voices stopped. They were silent for a beat or so, then resumed their intent arguing.

"You did what? Sander, do you have any idea what you just caused? Why? Isn't it bad enough that we have him to deal with? Why create more trouble?" Was she talking about him, or some other poor sod? He could hear Cohen sigh.

"That's the true test, Alisa. This one has such an unsettling fascination with you, my dear. Why would I let that get in the way of our plans? It could ruin everything!"

"Our plans? An unsettling fascination? What are you on about? I still can't understand why he even needs to be in the picture! We have enough on our hands already, don't you think?"

"That's the beauty of it, Alisa. Richard never has to be our problem. He'll take our orders gleefully, and that's that. Maybe we should partner him with Jack while we figure the rest of this out."

The silence, Jack took as an angry look from Alisa. That much would make sense. But who was this person they were talking about? Why would 'partnering' him with Jack help? This was just getting weirder as it went on.

"This shouldn't even involve Jack! I can't believe that you've done this. Let him be your problem, and Jack mine."

He didn't want to hear anything more. Jack nearly raced down the steps, and stopped dead at the bottom. What stood in front of him was what looked like plastered people to what looked like photo frames. Four of them. Jack stared, then slowly placed the photos he had taken on it- in the order he killed them. It seemed so morbid, but it had to be done. As soon as the last one was placed, a celebratory noise came from behind it, confetti shooting everywhere. Jack jumped. This seemed a bit elaborate for something that must have been planned so quickly... Brushing the thoughts aside, he waited for Sander Cohen to appear.

It was a couple of minutes before he did, and he seemed to be distracted. Jack almost chuckled. When Alisa argued, he noticed, she almost always got her way. Her way of arguing was always one that made you either fear her or feel stupid in comparison. Oh, yes, she was very smart indeed.

"Well, what do you think of it? The poses aren't 'artistic,' I guess, but it's not like I chose them. They just sort of...died that way. Kind of annoying, really."

Cohen finally looked at Jack, then at the set of photos in front of him. He managed a small smile, then looked back at Jack. "You really did it, hmm? I'm impressed. And they're all so damn graceful. Like angels. I especially love what you did with Cobb, that nasty thing. You have a real gift, Little Moth. A very strong gift." Cohen trailed off, and Jack could have sworn he heard him say 'like your father.'

"A gift, huh? For killing people? Well, isn't that just damn morbid." But Cohen was right. Jack felt empowered by it, and was starting to enjoy it. He was even thinking of new ways to either elongate the moment, or make it snappy. Or more bloody. He considered trying to create a drill similar to the ones on the Big Daddy. His thoughts were interrupted by Cohen speaking.

"That very well may be. Most things are rather morbid down here. Either way, you can't deny that you have a gift. Whether it applies to just murder remains to be seen, but I have a hunch. You're going to be good at whatever you try. But now, you've kept your word, and I shall keep to mine. You have made an ally of Sander Cohen."

Jack let out a sigh of relief. At least there were people he could trust now. He hoped. Then came the big question Jack had almost forgot, the woman in Eve's Garden. He had to know. She was familiar to him, but how? He had never been here before.

"I have one request," he said as Cohen started back up the stairs. "The woman in Eve's Garden, in the room behind the stage. Who is she? I...I saw her...die...in a vision, I guess. I need to know. Who is she, and why am I so drawn to everything about her?" He realized he sounded desperate. But, well, he was. He wanted to know everything about her. If he was right, and he had read enough about those Pneumo tubes, maybe he could bring her back...

Cohen stopped in his tracks and spun around. "Her...She's...She was...Jasmine Jolene. Come upstairs. I'm sure Alisa will tell you more."

So, if Cohen wouldn't talk about it, would Alisa? Jack could tell her had stumbled upon something big, since it had struck a nerve with Cohen. Now, all that was left was to get the answers he needed.

 


	7. Cohen's Dressing Room

THEY TOOK THE ELEVATOR UP TO COHEN'S DRESSING ROOM. It was a mess, makeup and clothes everywhere. What on Earth did Cohen do up here? Finally, he saw Alisa. She was quietly sitting at a back desk, looking at her reflection. She had a black makeup stick in her hand. Neither Cohen nor Jack said anything as she began to draw a thin line above and below her eyes.

It occurred to Jack that he had never really  _looked_  at her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of green, and one could get lost in them. They were bright, almost like a milky jade color. Also that she didn't bother making herself up, so no elaborate makeup. None of the odd things that so many of the inhabitants of Rapture were. Alisa was almost normal to Jack, so why did Cohen claim her to be "just as crazy as the rest?"

Maybe they were both hiding something from Jack. He wouldn't be surprised, that seemed common practice in Rapture. He would probably be disappointed, though. Everyone was always say one thing, mean another, different stories. Was it not the same on the surface, though? Then what made Rapture so grand? The announcements advocated freedom from the "parasites" of the surface. Jack didn't understand that, the people were the same, if not worse, down here. He really wanted to put Alisa above the rest of this, to believe that she was really a good person.

Still, he marveled at her beauty. And apparently, so was Cohen. The room was silent, save for Alisa, who blissfully ignored the presence of the two. Jack wondered if she led a bit of a double life, now that he was thinking about Cohen's claim. She seemed so damn elegant, why be stuck down here, in the middle of the North Atlantic? A part of the fame, maybe? But this place was in ruins. Nobody would ever hear of Rapture. It was definitely a marvel, but a shame, it was going to waste so fast. Suddenly, Cohen cleared his throat. Alisa turned to him sharply. The look in her eye screamed irritation, but she smiled sweetly. Cohen faintly smiled at her, Jack only frowned.

"So, then, young Jack agreed?" She almost sounded bored. Another side of Alisa he hadn't seen before.

"Agreed  _and_ delivered. Quite a beautiful show, I must admit. As such, my dear, there is a story that we owe this little moth."

Alisa's brows raised in mock interest. "Oh? What kind of story does he require?"

Cohen hesitated for a moment, then seemed to look at his toes. After a moment, he looked back at Alisa. "Jasmine Jolene. I suppose he happened to stumble upon the body. Though, he claims to have seen her ghost."

Alisa looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled. She turned back to the mirror, continuing to apply the makeup to her eyes. "Come, Jack. Have a seat. I can explain most of what you're looking for."

Jack nodded, uncertain of whether to trust her. He was seeing a new side of Alisa, although it seemed as though every woman had a side like this. He slowly made his way across the small room to Alisa, taking the stool next to her. He was sure this was a trap, but how to prove it? They had promised allies, but were all smiles and promises. It made Jack very uneasy.

"See, you are very much a part of Rapture, Jack," Alisa began. "You belong here. And I say this due to young Jasmine Jolene. I really don't know all of the details, simply that she is your Mother. Your father, well, that's a little more complicated."

Jack stared at Alisa, trying to comprehend what was being said to her. That woman was his mother? Impossible, Jack already had a mother, and a father, up on the surface. Why was Alisa telling him this? Was she lying to him? A part of Rapture... That was something new, but why did these things always happen to him?

"Your face says that you don't believe me. I don't blame you, but this is what I sent Langford for." She handed him a sheet of paper from the desk in front of her, and then went back to the mirror. "DNA testing. I had a hunch, you could say. As it turns out, Jack, you match with Jasmine Jolene  _and_  one other person in Rapture. A very important person. And this one that I'm sure will upset you." Her tone was matter-of-fact, and her face serious. She really believed what she was saying. DNA testing, though? He hadn't any idea what she was talking about. Sure, he knew a bit about genetics. They were all taught that in school, right?

"So explain this to me again... I need to understand what you're telling me. You say Jasmine Jolene, that dead woman in Eve's Garden, is my Mother?"

Alisa nodded slowly. "Yes. Though it doesn't look as though she carried you to term. Now, while we're sure she got around a lot, there's a very important factor. Jasmine Jolene was Andrew Ryan's Mistress." Alisa let that sink in for a moment or so, never breaking her gaze into the mirror. If he didn't die from shock, he may just off himself, and Alisa couldn't have that.

Jack sat for a moment or so, contemplating everything Alisa had just said. What if she was right? What did that make him, then? She had mentioned that this woman had not carried him to term. Was he donated, then? Is that why he saw Ryan kill her in a vision? "Okay, well.. Suppose you're right."

"I  _am_  right, Jack."

"Okay. But, for my sanity. Say I believe you. Does that make Andrew Ryan my father, and what on Earth does that make me? I just... This makes no sense to me."

Alisa sighed. "Well, you would have to find Tenenbaum for that." She lifted her hands in a questioning gesture. "Only she knows now, she's the only one left alive."

"The only one left alive?" Jack's voice held concern and doubt. What did Alisa mean?

"Yes," Alisa nodded. "Dr. Yi Suchong and Frank Fontaine were involved, but they're both dead. All that's left is Tenenbaum, who may not survive, either."  _Except I'm pretty sure that fucking Fontaine is still out there. Just because they say that they killed him... I won't believe it. The thing they brought in was not the Frank Fontaine I had known. Fontaine had never spliced before, and that damn thing certainly had. He's hiding out somewhere, I know it._

Jack looked down. All this death. After a moment of rather awkward silence, he found himself chuckling. He didn't know why, he just couldn't control it. "Has it always been like this? I mean, really, so much death and shit. You'd think someone would have the fucking mind to try and keep the peace! Do you punish people at all here?"

Cohen cleared his throat. "See, little moth, this is the great chain. The strong survive, thrive. The weak are swallowed, forgotten. I suppose you could say survival of the fittest, just like Darwinism and evolution. We are not bound by law, but by our desire to achieve. The pure instinct to survive."

Jack burst into laughter. "Is this serious? Holy shit."

Alisa and Cohen both shifted uncomfortably. Alisa shook her head, her voice coming out empty, unemotional. "Why do you think there are so many dead."

As he digested that, Jack realized they were serious. "Well fuck me..."

"Jack, I'm going to take you to Tenenbaum. I promise this is all going to make sense." Alisa nodded, finishing the last of the makeup around her eyes. "Cohen, darling, be sure to send... back up. I don't particularly care for dying tonight."

Cohen nodded, leaving Jack and Alisa. The silence between them was tense, and she was now intent on ignoring Jack's presence. Jack placed his hand on Alisa's, and she cast him a sidelong glance.

"Alisa, where is Tenenbaum?"

"I don't know. But I know the place that tells your story. She'll surely appear along the way. I'm sure she'd just  _love_  to see you again."

Obviously, there was no love lost between the two, and Jack wondered why. He knew the Little Sister was her doing... what else? What was there to make Alisa so bitter?

"We're going to where it all began for you. Hopefully all the data is still there."

"Where?"

"Fontaine Futuristics."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this chapter! I've had a lot of offline things to deal with, ect. It was also really hard not to expand on the budding romance between Jack and Alisa, but I managed not to do it. No promises in the future chapters, however.


	8. Fontaine Futuristics: "Jack's Origins"

THE DOORS WEREN'T VERY INVITING, AND IT MADE JACK A TAD BIT UNEASY. So many things here made Jack uneasy, but her had to keep an open mind. Alisa claimed this is where it all began, maybe she was right. Would that make him an actual bastard child? His father would have never known of him, his mother not alive to watch him grow.

But it seemed they were both so young. How was any of this even possible? The questions whirred around in his head, making him ill. The room spun with his thoughts, but it all stopped at a click, and the doors opened. The foyer that stood before was massive.

Alisa turned to him, smirk on her face. "Welcome home, Jack. You spent most of your time here, if what I've heard is correct."

If what I've heard is correct, he thought. Goddamn this place is a rumor mill! Do they have anything to do other than talk about each other? He attempted a chuckle, which came out as more of a choked sound.

"Is something wrong, Jack?" Alisa cast a glance at him, eyes in an analyzing glare. It caused him to look down like a scolded child.

"No, just wondering how much of this is based on rumors. Everything is always a rumor or a story. What gives?"

"Most people are private. But all we have is Rapture. It passes the time, keeps most of us from cabin fever. Not everything is so dark, you know. We're simply in a Civil War. And you're either Atlas or Ryan. And even in that, it's every man for himself."

"Why so brutal? It's just so cut and dry, I can't see why they don't reason with each other."

Alisa shook her head. "What they want is radically different, Jack. Ryan wants a 100% free market. No strings, no regulations. Complete freedom. A man can make or break himself, chose is own path. Atlas wants this to be more like the surface, I suppose. He wants us to literally be humble servants." The last few words she spat like poison.

Jack to a moment to think, then responded. "Well, then that do you want, Alisa?"

"I...I guess that I want them both. I want the liberty, but the security. What Ryan wants, in theory, is perfect. But, we need the security that Atlas wants to prosper. The pantries, homes for the poor, orphanages.. The charity part? That's what Rapture lacks. We've become so wrapped in being self-absorbed and self-sufficient, that we've forgotten the little guys that helped us get as far as we are."

Jack could almost feel her sadness as she admitted that. He felt for her- Rapture was her home. And apparently it had all gone to shit, very fast. Not exactly what an ideal living environment is. But he sighed. "A perfect place can't exist. You know that."

The look that Alisa gave him was hollow, and her voice matched. "Absolute power corrupts absolutely. I know. It doesn't matter who runs Rapture, Jack. There will always be a struggle for power. There will always be war."

He didn't know what to say. Alisa looked away, then started up the stairs. She was so damn insightful. Maybe Langford was right, Alisa would be what's best for Rapture. Her ideals were sound, she was sane (he hoped,) and she wanted for Rapture. Not for the power behind ruling. But then, to try and convince Ryan. While, sure, he had to see him anyway, trying to prove a point while not dying? Another story entirely. One question lingered in Jack's mind.

Could Alisa be corrupted? She was human, after all. Maybe she could be.

"Jack," Alisa called from the top of the staircase. "You alright? Sure that you're ready for this?" Was she taunting him? Seriously?

Jack hurried up the stairs after her, mumbling to himself. She was just so damn bipolar sometimes. She'd go from sweet and helpful to a bitter bitch like it was nothing. How lucky that he was so drawn to her, of all the citizens in Rapture.

The top of the stairwell split off into two directions. Both Alisa and Jack stared into both directions. Without saying a word, moments later, Alisa went to the left. She moved quickly, so Jack had to run after her. He stopped dead at the door she had gone through. Trap bolts everywhere! Fontaine took security seriously, huh?

He followed her through all of the loopholes. It was a slow, and kind of annoying process. One wrong move, though, and he was given the biggest shock of his life. Thus, it could be as tedious as it wanted. He would do whatever it took to stay alive. If it meant staying with Alisa like a small dog... Than so be it.

Cohen had promised an ally out of them both, so now it was seeing if they stuck to their word. So far, so good. But there was this nagging feeling in the back of his head. One of them was going to betray him, he could feel it. And that was not a pleasant feeling.

As they made it through all of the trap bolts, Alisa rushed to the other side of the room, taking a flask filled with some yellow elixir, her eyes wide. Apparently, this was of some value, she seemed thrilled to find it. She hid it in her bag, then rummaged through a few drawers. She produced an audio diary, and turned to Jack.

It was marked as "Ace In The Hole," as she handed it to him. He took it, wondering if this held all the answers. Hesitantly, he looked from Alisa to the audio diary, then back again. Finally, he clicked the 'play' button, and was greeted by the voice of Frank Fontaine.

'Tenenbaum told me that Jasmine Jolene accepted the offer we made her to take the fetus. It seems she wants to break free of Andrew Ryan's shadow. I don't blame the kid, really. She came here to be a star, but has just been a stripper instead. While I can't complain, she's a looker, it's a damn shame.'

Fontaine paused for a moment, as if lost in thought, then continued, with a laugh, 'She's so scared, but she doesn't know that Ryan will find out. Meanwhile, Suchong has claimed he can genetically make the kid grow fast. Fast enough to use against Ryan. And that's the ace in the hole, use Ryan's own kid against him. They suggested mentally training him, make him do anything at a key phrase. What do we pick? I think I may have just the phrase.'

The diary ended there, and Jack looked at Alisa, unable to comprehend. Does this mean that his life on the surface was a lie? That he really wasn't Jack Wynard? Atlas had advised him to introduce himself as a Ryan to possibly avoid conflict. So far, it hadn't worked. Only caused more trouble, and was making him doubt Atlas. How annoying was that? Now, there was this. How many diaries were there? He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He looked down.

"If you think that was bad, you really don't want to know the rest of the story, huh?" There was no compassion in her voice. It wasn't taunting, either. Flat, and emotionless. Telling him the truth. Usual for Alisa. Nothing but brutal honesty. Jack made a step towards her, but was hit with a vision. The picture in his wallet. The family he thought he had. Was it all a lie, really?

"Alisa, my world is upside down. How are you expecting me to feel right now? This is fucked. This is so fucked. Don't you get it? How would you feel if you discovered your entire life was a damn lie?"

She didn't recoil, like he expected her to. She just laughed at him. Like he had told a joke. Her laughter was almost hysterical. She wiped a tear from her eye, and suddenly got serious. "I would find out why. Everyone that was involved. Take them out one by one. I'd get answers, Jack. And that's what I expect you to do. Do you understand me?"

Jack didn't know what to say to such a brutal response. Other than she was right. That's what he wanted- answers. Why do a thing like this? He would find out, and use Alisa's knowledge of Rapture to do so.

"Your silence says yes. So let's move on, shall we?" Alisa left the drawers open, and went through the door to her right. Jack followed, and it led to a large lab. There were lots of cabinets, many of them collecting dust. The table in the middle of the room had blood on it, and an audio diary in the middle. It was marked as "Baby Jack." He picked it up, and clicked the play button. At first it said nothing, then there was Tenenbaum's voice.

'Fontaine has named the child Jack- likens himself a Father. He progresses rapidly, no doubt to Suchong's compound. Child grows more every day, he is already big enough to be a year old. We teach him to speak. That seems hard. Soon, we begin conditioning.'

It ended abruptly. Jack's heart sank. Tenenbaum had been involved? Why would she help Jack, then? She had given him gifts for saving the Little Sisters. Was it really so one-sided? She didn't care about Jack, no. She cared about the Little Sisters.

"Alisa, what does she mean by conditioning? I don't understand. What compound, and who is Suchong?"

Alisa handed him another audio diary, this one labeled "Would You Kindly?" Jack shuddered. Alisa was the one who pressed play. The time it was an Asian man's voice. Was this Suchong? It had to be.

'Fontaine want mental conditioning. He already expect accelerated growth, he expect everything. Suchong say okay, Fontaine pay big bucks. He want child to respond to 'would you kindly,' like small dog. To this, Suchong agree. Children are nasty, so why not make them slave to do something?'

Jack dropped the audio diary. This confirmed what Alisa had told him. He looked to her for support, but she was gone. When had she left? She was so damn quiet, curse her! Instead of following her, he continued his search of the lab. After a bit, the door opened. He looked up to say something to Alisa, but saw Tenenbaum. His face went from surprised to angry quickly, and Tenenbaum didn't back off. She didn't even seem upset that Jack was angry. Of all things, she was rather understanding looking. That enraged Jack even more.

"The entire time, you lied to me. You knew everything about me, yet treated me like a complete and utter stranger. Why? What kind of person are you?"

Tenenbaum didn't respond. Her face stayed sympathetic. She put her hands in the air, and slowly moved towards Jack. She didn't take her eyes off him, simply just...stared. Finally, she was face-to-face with him. Then, she spoke.

"I am sorry to have tricked you. I needed you to help me, and in return I help you. What Fontaine did, I can fix. If you let me."

Jack laughed at her. "Yeah, you just need me to help you. With these monsters you created, right?"

"They are children! Why is it that you must call them monsters? You have already saved several, it it not what you want?"

He didn't say a word. He stared straight into Tenenbaum's face, and thought for a moment. If Tenenbaum could help him out, then maybe he would keep her alive. But first, to put on the pressure. He raised his pistol up between her eyes. Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to protest. Jack shook his head.

"You better be telling the truth, if you're going to speak. Otherwise, you shut your mouth now."

Tenenbaum closed her mouth, and nodded. She was quiet for a moment, then sighed. "Okay, if it is the truth you really seek. But it is not a pretty one."

"Look, lady. Pretty or not, you tell me! Or this bullet will go between your eyes."

"Okay, okay. I will tell you. Your mother did not want you, she was scared of Ryan. She came to me, ask me for help. I help her, Fontaine pay her. Ryan found out, he killed her. Fontaine use Suchong and I to acclerate your growth, to mentally condition you to respond to every command with the prompt of 'would you kindly.' As you are grown, he sent you to surface. You were meant to return here. He bred you to kill Andrew Ryan. So, yes, you are a Ryan, but you are more like a Fontaine."

Jack said nothing. He had already known most of that. But what of the family that he supposedly had? She said nothing of that. "What of the Wynards? Did they ever exist?"

"No. None of that was real."

Suddenly feeling tired, Jack leaned back against the lab table. Everything he knew was a lie? He was meant to kill Ryan? This was too much. He looked up at Tenenbaum, whose face still held sympathy. It irritated him, her acting so damn... motherly. Part of this entire mess was her fault. This bitch!

"Jack, I know you are angry. I am sorry for the pain I cause you. But I can help you, trust me. I know Alisa works to help you, but she cannot fix everything. The big thing I can offer you is a normal life, since I have taken away childhood. Trust me, Jack."  
Almost as if she heard, Alisa reappeared. She looked smugly at Tenenbaum, and crossed the room to Jack. He wondered what Tenenbaum had meant when she said Alisa couldn't fix everything. What was she trying so hard to fix now? Alisa placed her hand on Jack's shoulder, where he felt sparks from her fingertips.

"So she told you, yes?"

Jack nodded in response. Both Tenenbaum and Amy stared at Jack. He felt the heat from Alisa's eyes, analytic. Tenenbaum, on the other hand, was full of concern. "Everything. It still doesn't make sense to me, but I figure in time it will." He sighed. "She says she can fix this, Alisa. Do you believe her?"

Alisa shrugged. "I know not a damn thing about science. If she believes it, though? Certainly she knows what she's talking about. Let her try it. Worst case scenario is that she's wrong."

Of course that doesn't affect you, Jack thought. It works to your advantage that Tenenbaum can't fix me. But she says that she can, so I just have to trust her, huh. Some big help you're being. He sighed again, not seeing much of an alternative. "Well... If you're sure, then okay..." I only have everything to lose.

Tenenbaum took a deep breath. "Okay, you must lay on table. I will give you something to sleep. Or..."

"Or?" Alisa's eyebrows raised, her single word echoing in the room like an accusation, an accent slipping through. "What are you going on about, you Crazy Kraut?"

This was the first time he'd heard an accent from Alisa. It was definitely European, and angry. Jack didn't know what to say, but Tenenbaum sure did.

"Don't you talk to me like that, you're redder than any of your kind that I have ever met. A bear if I ever saw one! Before you call names, think of yourself. A Red Bolshevik."

Alisa's face turned bright red. "Oh? I'm no damn Bolshevik, why do you think I ran? But you, you are a Kraut. You helped the Nazis! Do not try to fool me. You slept with the enemy, and you are trash like him. Do not lecture me on allegiance when you have none!"

Tenenbaum was shaking with anger. Alisa was emitting it in waves. It was no wonder they hated each other. Russian and German. Now it all made sense.

"Ladies, can we stop fighting for a moment? I still need Tenenbaum to help me, and Alisa to guide me. You can kill each other later."

"Fine. I have places to be, so you can spend all the time you want with the Kraut."

Before Jack could respond, Alisa was gone. He looked to Tenenbaum, exasperated. "Why?"

"She is Aoi Tori. She supports Ryan. She is a warhorse, and she cannot be trusted."

"Aoi Tori?"

"They are a group who supports Ryan. Crazy, all of them. Radicals. But come, now I take you to safe place to fix you."

Jack stared at Tenenbaum in disbelief. Radicals who support Ryan? That didn't make any sense. Why? What about Cohen? Alisa was constantly getting more and more interesting.

"Come on! Time is not on our side." She tugged on Jack's arm, and let out a furious grunt. "Before he finds us!"

Jack nodded, and followed Tenenbaum out. "He" as in Ryan or Atlas? He wasn't sure, and he didn't want to know.

 


	9. Tenenbaum's Hideout

THEY CAME TO A STOP AT A WALL. Tenenbaum looked around, and then knocked. Normally, Jack would have found this absurd, but after this time he'd spent in Rapture, he'd learned that no matter what…There was always a hidden passageway. A small doorway opened up at the bottom of the wall, and a girl peeked out. She looked familiar to Jack, and she had a huge grin on her face. She disappeared behind the wall again, and it opened up like a giant door. Tenenbaum hurried Jack inside, and the door shut behind them with a giant whoosh of air. Around them were all the little girls that so far, Jack had saved. They all had smiles on their faces.

"Look, he's the one that's going to save us!"

Jack looked to Tenenbaum, then back at the girls. He didn't know what to say, but luckily, Tenenbaum did.

"Now girls, be thankful he has helped as much as he has. Do not push your luck." She sounded very maternal, and the girls looked away. They all seemed very shy now that they were regular little girls. None of them looked up at Jack, they simply huddled and they whispered. Jack did his best not to smile at them, feeling warmth slowly growing in his stomach. This was the first time he'd actually been happy since making his venture into Rapture.

Tenenbaum cut the moment short, clearing her throat. "If you want help, we must go. Time for this later." And she ushered Jack off, each of the girls watching him leave. He felt at ease here, though he didn't know why. Maybe it was the aura of the girls, he certainly couldn't tell. But it was nice. They came to another door, and Tenenbaum punched in the code. The door opened slowly. She ushered Jack inside, and the doors shut behind him. There was a table and a lab bed in the middle of the room.

Jack assumed he was to lie on the bed, so he made his way to the center of the room. The bed was lifted a little high off the ground, so Jack had to climb on it. He was settled just as Tenenbaum made her way across the room.

"Now I will give you something to sleep. When you wake, you will be fixed. I hope." She smiled at Jack, and pulled up a syringe and a bottle of clear liquid. Before he could ask what the liquid was, the needle was in his arm. He could feel the liquid as it made its way through his body. And soon, Jack welcomed sleep for the first time as it overtook him.

When Jack awoke sometime later, it was to radio static. A voice was calling him… Atlas! He had almost forgotten about Atlas. The thick Irish accent became clearer, and a groggy Jack sat up to listen. For once, he found himself disinterested.

"Finally! Where have you been, boyo? You disappeared inside of Fort Frolic, and just now reappeared. Is everything alright?"

Jack found himself chuckling. He wasn't sure why, but he was. "Yeah, I'm fine. What do you mean by I disappeared?"

Atlas hesitated, so Jack knew the answer. Atlas was watching his every move. Jack kind of expected that, but it was still irritating. Why not tell Jack from the beginning? Sure, a lot of the placed he had gone to under Atlas's direction. And of course, Jack listened; he was bred to, after all. But Jack was allowed his own space to wander. He never told Atlas, so that only left that he was being tracked. Finally, Atlas spoke.

"I couldn't contact you. Of course I'm going to worry that a Splicer or a Daddy got you. Don't disappear like that on me again, boyo. Now would you kindly find your way to Hephaestus to get to that Ryan bastard?"

He sounded irritated by the end, and Jack found himself unable to care. It was exciting for Jack. He didn't feel required to obey, to be a mindless puppet. And for the first time, he doubted the real motivation of Atlas. Jack sighed, deciding to play along.

"Yes, sire. I have only one detour along the way, and it'll help me where I'm going." It was partway true, since Alisa did have security codes that still worked. But how high did that power go? Jack was going to find out.

"Aye, alright. You better be right."

With that, the radio died down. Now, all he had to do was find Alisa. She'd still help him, he hoped. As Jack got up to leave, he noticed that the hideout was empty.

_Did she just leave and expect me to finish her mission? Or did something happen…_

 


	10. Olympus Heights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long & I'm so sorry! There is more coming, life just got in the way. ;D This expands a bit on the relationship with Jack & Alisa, and it'll get more fun from here!

ALISA WAS STARING A TABLE FULL OF PEOPLE. Apparently, they had heard what happened between Ryan and herself in Arcadia. She kept on her cool smile, even though she was ready to burst. These people would have heard about Jack, then, and her plan to win Ryan through him... Right? She hoped so, at least. The last thing she wanted was to deal with being called a betrayer of the cause.

"When did you plan to tell us? You aren't going to  _Atlas_  are you?"

"Is Ryan not good enough for you now?"

"How dare you betray the cause!"

She stiffened, knowing her eye twitched slightly. When all the things she'd done for them were considered, she was left being called the last thing she was not. Alisa shook her head. "Certainly you have heard about the parasite," she began coolly. "If you haven't, you may leave now." She'd probably have them killed, but no use in saying that now. Surprisingly... nobody moved. Nobody said another word. They all stared at her, each set of eyes accusatory. She sighed.

"The parasite is ours, do you understand that? He is the  _key_  to Ryan. I don't take well to the lot of you that are doubters. Do you all really doubt me?"

There was silence, the air heavy. Each of the members knew exactly what the question meant, the weight of a reply. It was a life or death sentence. If you said yes, you were dead. If you hesitated, you were dead. She knew you were lying. The question was a trap, and they knew it. Finally, a young woman stood, smiling.

"Miss Volkov, I assure you that nobody here doubts your abilities on your dedication to the cause. Not one person meant harm. They were only frustrated by what they didn't understand."

"Is that so," Alisa responded flatly. She knew better. Her abilities had never been called into question. So why had they brought that up? Because they  _doubted._  And she would not stand for that. She forced a pleasant smile at the young lady, who sat down hesitantly. She opened her arms in a sweeping, welcoming gesture, looking out at her crowd.

"Mikhail, Jocelyn, Angela, Andre, and Jarod... You are to come with me for briefing on your next mission. The rest of you will sit and wait until I release you. Alexa will debrief you in the mean time." The six she named followed her out of the room. Alisa closed the door, and grabbed Alexa's arm, shaking her head. The younger woman made an audible gulping sound. She motioned for them to follow, where they soon stood at a one-sided window. Alisa punched a code on a pad that appeared from the wood, and the room began to fill with gas. Everyone locked in panicked, and Alisa laughed.

"This is the price you pay when you doubt me, betray me! All of what I do is for the cause. Don't ever forget that. Now, you are going to scope out the Sinclair Deluxe. I want Sinclair on our side."

There was surprise following their orders, but nobody questioned. Alisa absently flipped a switch that ventilated the room, and it was littered with corpses once it cleared. She smiled, feeling a sense of accomplishment. "You may search them, if you desire. Take what you want, they no longer need it. Then you may leave."

Alisa watched as they rummaged the corpses for money, ammunition, anything. And one by one, the left for the Sinclair Deluxe. When they were gone, she entered the room with a smile on her face. "You are dismissed."

The floors opened up beneath them, and the bodies dropped down. The room was now clear of all evidence of the meeting. Suddenly, Alisa felt very tired. Yawning, she headed upstairs to her bedroom. The big four-poster bed wasn't made- which was typical. She flopped right onto it, and quickly drifted into sleep.

She dreamed about Jack. He was leading her somewhere. She had this feeling of unease in the pit of her stomach. Jack kept looking back at her, waiting for a response of some sort. When she finally opened her mouth to speak, Jack turned around. His face was full of rage, and he held up a crossbow. Her shock seemed to amuse him. A sadistic smile set on his face as he slowly came towards her. Alisa didn't have it in her to run.

She felt a pain in her chest, realizing that Jack had betrayed her. She fell to her knees, angry tears welling up in her eyes. He stood above her still, wearing that sadistic smile. Trying to will her eyes to dry, Alisa didn't make a sound at him. She quickly ran through a mental list of those to get her, and the answer dawned on her.  _Tenenbaum._

That crazy Kraut would do whatever it took to achieve her means, even if meant controlling someone else to do it. The sudden realization that Tenenbaum had never fixed jack hit her. "I forgive you, Jack," she said, as he fingered the trigger for the crossbow. She gave him a warm smile as he pulled the trigger, and everything went black.

When Alisa woke, she was crying out Jack's name. Her voice gave out on her slowly, and she leaned back against the pillows. She could feel hot tears threatening to fall, her core shaken. Was this true? Was this dreaming about the future? Her face went into her hands, and she sniffed. The tears began to fall freely, and she wondered if she could even save Jack. Was she too late, and Tenenbaum already had what he wanted of her?

With a soft sigh, Alisa sniffled, and willed herself to stop. This was silly. It was a dream, she shouldn't be worried about it. Yet, there was still something that nagged at her insides. Was Tenenbaum really plotting against her? Was Jack in on it? This much was going to drive her nuts. She  _had_  to know. For her own safety, if anything else! She looked back up, and swallowed a gasp. "Jack..."

And there he was, wrench in hand, staring at her. He seemed... concerned, which was amusing, considering the blood dripping from his wrench. Instinctively, she slid away from him slowly. The actions confused Jack tremendously, surely, but she still feared her dream. The fact that it had seemed so real. Would Tenenbaum really go so far? Is this what Jack was here for? Alisa honestly wouldn't put it past the woman. But suddenly, Jack inhaled sharply, and dropped his wrench, coming towards her.

"Alisa, are you okay? You're pale..." The hesitation was in his voice, not wanting to provoke an attack. He knew it was stupid to even approach her without a weapon in tow, lest she attack, but couldn't help the feeling of  _needing_  to console her. If he was caught defenseless...

"I... Jack. How did you get in here? The door is always locked..."

"The chain on the door," he said sheepishly, motioning to his wrench. "I'm sorry to intrude, I'll leave if you want me to. I just wanted to catch up with you after I finished with Tenenbaum..." Truth was, now that he was thinking clearly, he had wanted to see her. To make sure she was okay after the spat with the German doctor. He hadn't brought it up with Tenenbaum at all, but Jack figured he already knew how she felt. "Are you okay?"

Alisa sniffed, nodding a little. If anything had happened with Tenenbaum, she couldn't tell. The racing in her mind slowed. Jack was here, with here. That was half the battle, right? Forcing a smile, she relaxed her joined, letting her arms fall to her side. The moment seemed to drone on, until she cleared her throat. "Have a seat, Jack. Then you can tell me what brings you all the way back here. And how you found out where I live."

Jack hesitated, but took another step forward to sit on the edge of her bed. How should he respond to her? To tell her that her name was on the mailbox right outside the door? But then, how would he explain being in Olympus Heights? A small sigh escaped him, and he held his hand out towards her. "Alisa, it's okay. I came here to see you. I figures since I was in this area... And it's one of the few complexes that I've seen, you were probably here."

"Huh, lucky guess." Alisa obviously didn't buy it, and Jack winced. Her face remained stone.

"Okay, well, I admit it was kind of an afterthought... Kidding. After I woke, Tenenbaum was gone. And the first thing I wondered was how you were doing, so.. I set out to find you. Doesn't that count for something?" Jack forced an uneasy chuckle, and a cheesy smile to Alisa. Who apparently still did not believe him.

"Jack, are you feeling alright? You're acting a little... odd."

Jack recoiled a moment, feeling hurt by that comment. He sighed. "That's just is, Alisa. I feel great. In fact, I've never felt better! My head is clear, that damned nagging feeling is just... gone! And that within itself is just perfect. I'm happy, Alisa. For the first time in my life, I'm happy." Joy swelled within him at the admittance. He didn't know what Tenenbaum had done to help him out, but he was grateful. If only he knew where she went, though...

"Oh, that's wonderful," Alisa responded. Jack wasn't sure if her voice was dripping with sarcasm, or if she genuinely felt happy for him. The smile seemed genuine, but what did he know? Jack smiled back at her, forcing himself to believe she was being genuine.

"Isn't it? I've never had more clarity in my life. It's just... I don't know." Jack felt breathless as he tried to explain to Alisa how he felt. He noticed quickly, though, that her smile faltered.

"Jack," she began, but her cut her off quickly.

"No, I know. It's very real that we could be dying soon- tonight, even. But why should I let that upset me? Let me have this moment... Please!" He didn't know why, but he was pleading with her. He knew she'd be reluctant, but she would agree. She had to. If it was their last night alive, if they confronted Ryan and they failed... He watched her carefully, waiting for a response. But, Alisa offered none. She just stared at Jack, and he sighed. He came around the side of the bed and sat next to her, placing his hand on hers. Her eyebrow was raised, staring straight as his hand.

"Jack..."

"No, Alisa. I understand, I do, really. I need to think logically, but it's really hard right now. I just.. I'm sorry." Before Alisa could ask him why he was apologizing, Jack leaned forward and kissed her. He felt Alisa stiffen against him, hesitant to respond. Closing his eyes, Jack slid one hand up to Alisa's cheek, the other still on her hand. A moment passed between them, and Jack pulled away. He heard Alisa take in a breath, and pull away from him. Another moment passed, tension heavy.

"Jack," Alisa croaked finally, reaching for him. They locked eyes, and Alisa leaned forward, pulling Jack into her and kissing him. Sighing against his lips, she closed her eyes and leaned back against the bed, pulling Jack with her. The soft cackling of the radio began, and Jack turned it off, his attention back to Alisa.

_Please. Please don't let this be a mistake._

 


	11. Cohen's Collection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I've had a kid, moved twice, and had a horribly hectic life. But alas, here is Cohen in all his bitchy glory! Another chapter should be soon to follow this.

                SANDER COHEN WAS FEELING RATHER… EMPTY. This was silly, he knew, she didn’t belong to him, but still. She was gallivanting around with Jack, doing whatever it was that she was planning. How was it that he, Master of Fort Frolic, the woman’s closest friend… And he didn’t even know what she was up to? While it had occurred to him that, perhaps, she was just helping the kid, he couldn’t make that jealous portion of himself believe that. Of course, things between the two happened, how could they not? Jack eyed her as if she was candy, and truthfully, Cohen couldn’t blame him. The woman was certainly captivating. This only angered him more.

                Cohen gave his last piece a good, hard stare, circling it slowly. They almost looked like, dare he say it… a _family?_ He sat at the head of the table, an anonymous Splicer. On either side of him was a woman. One of them held what appeared to be an infant. Her face was tragic, heartbroken, while the other woman seemed rather pleased. While he, at the head of the table, sat exasperated. The scene was quite humorous, really. The other woman outing herself, to hurt man and wife. He must have _really_ screwed up. Absently, Cohen wondered if they even saw it coming.

                All throats were cut, a small bit of blood seepage at the wounds. They were otherwise coated in plaster, his trademark for his work. Letting out a contented sigh, he knew that what he had created was truly art. After observing for a while, he took a seat at the opposite end of the table. A smile tugged at his lips, and he folded his hands together on the tabletop. A feeling of accomplishment flourished in his belly, the moment having been perfectly captured. The pain, anger, regret, the betrayal. There was fish, some kind of vegetable, a pie. Closing his eyes, Cohen relived the moment.

The ambiance was tense, to say the least. Nobody spoke, nobody ate, and nobody drank.

                The wife sat smoking a slim cigarette. The husband fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, not making eye contact with either woman. The mistress sat, prim and proper. The smile on her face was pleased; he had been properly punished, in her eyes. The reality was obvious- he told her that it was over, he wasn’t leaving his wife. The mistress, scorned, drops in on a special dinner- an anniversary one. She outs the affair. While it certainly mars her name, it blackens his. They’ll become a home wrecker and a cheater- a perfect pair.

                However, nobody says a word once she is finished. Why would they dare? Tensions mounted, the wife cried. Their baby was barely a few months old, how could he? How could he turn his back on everything they had worked so hard to create? Cohen stared at the scene, watching it unfold in his mind’s eye. It reminded him suddenly of Alisa and Jack, and the rage began to boil in the pit of his stomach.

                He likened himself to the wife- _how dare she?_ Jack was the damned harlot that just strode into his happy life, throwing everything askew. Did Alisa even notice?  Was she that absorbed in his nonsense that she pushed aside the one man who did everything for her? The man who, dare he say it! The man who _loved her?_ Alisa, of course, would never be able to accept that. Nothing was ever good enough for her, as hard as you may try. She would likely sit there, too, like the husband. Eyes cast down, or at a loss.

                She wouldn’t be sorry, no, that would be admitting that she was wrong. And she was never wrong. No, not Alisa! That perfect little… Oh, he couldn’t stand it! She had a complex that would have made Oedipus weep. Acting as though she was just so much more… Who was he kidding? Cohen knew that she was. More than any person he had ever met. Maybe that’s why the mere thought of her deception with Jack hurt that much more. He wanted, no, he needed her as his. Ryan didn’t know what he had thrown away.

                Alisa was a diamond. Not in the rough, either. A perfectly faceted diamond, ready to be cut. With a sigh, he pushed himself up from the chair. He’d show her, that little… bitch! Show her that you don’t screw with the emotions of Sander Cohen. He didn’t care if she thought the kid was Ryan’s, by whatever miracle of science that was. She belonged to _him._ And if she truly was with Jack, and she lay with the beast? That couldn’t be forgiven- _he would pay._

                _He’s just that, a boy, Sander. Show her- she needs a man by her side to rule._


	12. Hephaestus

                WHAT ANDREW RYAN KNEW, IS THAT ALISA VOLKOV HAD DENIED HIM. Now? He needed to know why. Alisa had been a major part of Rapture sing the beginning. There were so many things that she had overseen. But, these things changed when the rumor mill had started- housewives with nothing more to do than tear down a woman in power. He saw her go from a strong, powerful, cold, and ruthless woman to nothing more than quivering mess on his office floor. These damn people, thriving on the destruction of others! How horribly frustrating it all was.

                Typically, such a thing wasn’t even Andrew’s problem. But no, they cost him a big asset. With the Wales brothers going MIA in lieu of the incarceration of Sophia Lamb, Alisa was all he had left. She hadn’t taken up in the Splicing craze- though she certainly would have benefited, no doubt. To keep the scandal at bay, he had publicly fired her, disgraced her further. She, of course, stayed on his payroll as Audrey Mason, in 1957. There had been times since that he had considered changing her citizenship papers to that exact name, have Steinman change her face just enough. Late-night business calls were not becoming.

                Then, there was the matter of the Aoi Tori! Led by Alisa herself, he had sought them out on mercenary contracts. And by the means of the Russian architect, they were fearsome. They killed without mercy, without question. Their loyalty remained only to their leader, and her ideals- they hardly ever questioned. And those that did? Well, they were public examples. But they never worked in the open, or during daytime hours. No, when Rapture was awake and busy would cause problems. Therefore, they worked under the guise of night. Just the way that Andrew preferred it. Likely that Alisa did, as well.

                She had enough on her plate, he supposed, without the extra scandal that the Aoi Tori would bring her. Though she forgot- he knew. And in the end, she couldn’t dare say ‘no’ to him. He’d out her so fast, she wouldn’t have time to consider hiding. Delightful. But the question he had to ask himself was this- did he truly have it in him? To take this woman that he had put such strong faith into, the woman who did all he asked without question, even after he had shamed her publicly- did he have it in him to destroy her?

                He had to admit, he’d grown a soft spot for her. Those brains and that kind of unquestioning loyalty were hard to find. A rare sigh of frustration escaped him. It wasn’t wise to mix business with emotion, but that’s exactly what he was getting ready to do. Alisa was meant as a temporary fix to the problems in Rapture. How had she turned into such an important face in his life? He felt a frown tug at his lips as he reached for the glass of scotch in front of him. This _damned_ woman.

                “Yes,” he muttered into his cup, gaze barely skimming the rim. His office was hazy from the recent smoking binge that he’d been on. The internal struggle that drove him to drown his feelings in booze and tobacco. This woman… why did he need her so? Maybe a part of him wished that the rumors had been true. She truly was not lacking in the looks department. Her drive quite obviously matched his own- maybe even surpassed it. And perhaps she truly outdid him with her ruthless nature. Maybe the fact that she was helping that parasite left him angry and hurt.

                And was that… Jealously? That feeling that she should be here, in his office, doing his bidding. He couldn’t take it. So it would be up to him to punish her for it. For making him feel so damn inadequate. Then she’d remember him for sure, no longer deny him. After all, Diane was gone. Jasmine was gone. Who else would fill the void? Certainly not an anonymous woman, no, this went deeper. A primal urge to dominate and make her his; the need to control went deeper than the rising lust.

                And oh, he would have it.

                His free hand drummed its tips on his desk, the other finally bringing the glass of scotch to his lips. He drained it quickly, tongue darting to remove the extra liquor from his pink lips. The glass met the counter with a soft _clink._ Yet another sigh escaped him- why? It was finally met with a frustrated grunt, and he rose from his chair. Slowly, he surveyed his desk, and grabbed the bottle of scotch. Forget the glass.

                Finally, he strode across his office, towards a window. Looking out at the bottom of the ocean, his world suddenly felt small. It made him shiver involuntarily, and bring the bottle up for another healthy swig. An idea suddenly struck him, and he strode back across his office with purpose. Pressing the button on his intercom, his voice boomed out over the PA system in Rapture- laced with venom.

                “Citizens of Rapture,” he slurred ever so slightly. “It has come to my attention that a few of you have assisted the parasite on his journey through our city.” _Our_ city. What a joke- Rapture was his. “Anyone caught doing so will be shot on the spot.” He almost chuckled. “And so I will _double_ the bounty on his head. Bring me the parasite, citizens. I want him _alive._ ”

                Letting the PA system drop off, he clicked the next button. The one to his secretary’s desk. This next move should be grant, should it work as planned.

                “Josephine, could you please have someone deliver a message for him? It goes to Miss Volkov in Olympus Heights.” Silence for a moment, then answered with a grudging sound of agreeance. “Don’t worry, Josephine. I’ll write the letter myself.” Another sound of approval, and the line went dead. Andrew took a seat at his desk, and quickly drafted the letter.

                _‘Miss Volkov,_

_Sources have informed me of your choice to assist the parasite on the quest for my city. While I know that as of recent, we do not see eye-to-eye, I firmly believe we are still on the same side. The side that wants the city of Rapture to keep its glory, to rise up and become the power it is meant to be. All I request is that you speak with me, in person- alone. We have matters to discuss, and there will be no traps or tricks. Just you and me. Leave the parasite in your home; he will be protected until we have finished our discussion._

_You are expected to appear here in Hephaestus henceforth, upon your receive of this letter. I await your arrival._

_Andy.’_


	13. Mercury Suites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been AGES since I've updated- and with reason! This chapter is basically all smut, and I wasn't sure how comfortable I was writing it (spoiler: I wasn't very) and my Muse basically died. I got the urge to write a scene for later on in the fic, but realized I needed to finish THIS scene before I could write that one. So here we go! Smut galore. Enjoy!

JACK HADN'T DONE ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE. At least, not that he could remember- but he knew now nearly all of his memories were lies. Beneath him, Alisa's body was warm. Inviting. The way she seemed to come alive at his touch sent a wave of desire through his body, a feeling so foreign. A hand found him from where he admired her form, and Alisa dragged him back towards her with surprising strength. For a moment, Tenenbaum's words stuck with him- _she's a warhorse._ What other secrets lie within this woman? But the frenzied desire that her lips met his with soon dissolved his thought process, and all that seemed to exist around him was Alisa. How she could affect him so strongly, he didn't know. She'd have things to teach him, maybe he could get a grip on this ridiculous attraction as well.

When her tongue teased against his lips for entrance, Jack wasted no time denying her. He let out a soft groan as her tongue explored his mouth, hands quick to open his belt buckle. The button of his pants were made quick work of, and the zipper- but instead of sliding the garment down his hips, Alisa's hands slid under his shirt. Palms flat against his stomach, there were little electric taps from where the tips of her fingers touched him. It wasn't more than a moment before his sweater was on the floor, Alisa appreciating his now half-naked form. She splayed her hands against his chest, marveling as little lines of electricity moved from them onto his skin- sending another wave of desire straight to his groin.

On instinct, Jack leaned forward, kissing Alisa hard and pressing his length against her. Even through the restriction of his pants it brought a slight form of relief. Alisa made a noise, and Jack pulled away with alarm. Her face displayed frustration as she sat up to meet his gaze. Silence stretched between them, her features softening as she realized his fear that he'd mess this whole thing up. Tentatively, he reached for her and she moved to meet him halfway; the kiss gentle as their lips met yet again. His hands moved to the back of her dress, releasing the button that held the collar together. Slowly, he freed the buttons down the back, easing the dress off of her shoulders. Inhaling sharply at her torso bared beneath, he suddenly felt like he was too clothed.

Moving away, he watched as she slid the dress completely from her form, and shed the underclothes beneath. Her slim form was a marvel to him- a sight he drank in with a small groan as she settled back on her bed. His breath hitched in his throat as she motioned for him to join her again. He nodded mutely, sliding his pants down as quickly as possible without tripping over them. The pants made a clanking sound as he kicked them to the floor, moving across the bed to where she sat waiting for him. Her gaze darkened as he approached, not wasting time to kiss him again. A growl started deep in her throat. It took him by surprise, and before he could register what was going on she was on top of him, slowly trailing kisses down his neck.

"Alisa, I-" she made a sound and pressed a finger against his lips. It was like she could sense his sudden apprehension and she smiled at him. Reassuring- _I want this if you do._  It felt reassuring, her kisses again trailing down his body until at his waist. She pulled back ever so slightly, hand wrapped around his length. His breath came out as a hiss between his teeth, eyes fixed on her as she took the head of his shaft into her mouth. Her tongue flicked across it and he let out a low moan, his hands moving to grip her hair as she eased her mouth down more of his length.

Alisa glanced up at him, the head of his shaft still in her mouth. Though he wasn't particularly girthy, Jack had length. She already knew- that wasn't happening. Wrapping one hand around the base of his shaft, Alisa slowly began to stroke him in rhythm with her mouth, slowly. She didn't want to overstimulate him too quickly- each sensation for him was new and she wanted him to savor it. A low growl formed in her throat, her eyes on him again. His grip on her hair seemed to strengthen as he urged her head down lower. A small chuckle, and she obliged.

Focusing on his pleasure, she quickened her pace. His moans became louder, encouraging. Taking in a deep breath, she worked more of his length in- until finally his shaft his the back of her throat. She was pushing past her own limits, and she knew it. Slowly, and with the help of his deathgrip on her head, she managed to take his entire length, suppressing the urge to gag. But only for a couple seconds, before she had to pull back to breathe. Jack's expression was nearly unreadable. 

"Jack?" Her voice was soft. Releasing her hair, she climbed back up on the bed, eyes not leaving him. He watched her, and a grin slowly spread across his features. With relief, she reached to tousle the dirty blonde hair and chuckled. "Asshole."

He leaned forward, hands hard on her hips. Fingertips digging into the tender flesh, she hissed as he pulled her flush with his body. Licking her lips, she leaned forward and took his bottom lip between her teeth, biting gently. Jack's response was a groan, grinding his hips upwards against her. With a gasp, Alisa pulled away. She licked her lips as she rocked her hips slowly, along his length. His expression turned wild, nearly carnal, hands still gripped on her hips. It was surprising to her how slick she'd already become- over such a simple act, nonetheless.

Before he could beg, she slid her hand down between them, lifting her hips just enough to guide his shaft towards her entrance. Teasingly, she rubbed the head of his shaft against her opening, watching him hiss out his next breath. Not willing to play along any longer, however, Jack thrust his hips upward, satisfaction seeping in as she cried out. Her hips followed as he lay back flush with the bed, and her gaze met his. The fire he saw in her eyes must have mirrored his own, as she took his mouth with hers when she began to rock her hips again. 

The feeling was sublime, the way her sex gripped onto his. Her moans against his lips made him crazy. It wasn't long before he began thrusting in tandem with her. She pulled away from the kiss, placing her hands on his chest for stability as she ground her hips against his. Her breathing came as pants, the pitch getting higher. Moving one hand from his chest, she reached between them to rub the sensitive nub of her clit. The pants were replaced by moans- higher in pitch than before.

It wasn't long before he could feel her gripping tighter around him, the one hand still on his chest with fingers curling. The nails dug against his skin, but the pain quickly turned to pleasure. The octave of her moaning was getting higher, hips moving faster. She was moaning _his name,_  and wasn't sure how much of that he could  handle before his release took him- and he'd be _damned_  if it was before her. A long groan escaped him, and he thrust up against her, _hard._

Alisa cried out, arching her back forward as she was hit with her release. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her, her vision nearly going white as she felt her body spasm above him. As the sensory overload began to fade, she looked down to a shocked Jack, with a smile on his face. She leaned forward, kissing him. With seemingly little effort, Jack soon had her flipped onto her back, pressing his now-aching length into her again. 

But now, the thrusting wasn't as gentle. No, it was more like pounding into her. Caught off-guard, she let out a sharp cry. His gaze darkened as he gripped her hips hard again, lifting her off the mattress. She urged him on, the sudden pressure of another orgasm building within her. Within moments, it hit her again, tearing a near-scream from her throat. Jack made some sort of noise above her, before crying out her name. It hit him hard, white-hot and pulsating. His entire being convulsed as he spilled his release into her. As the pulsation subsided, he collapsed on the bed next to her.

Neither said anything for moments as she turned to curl against his form,  basking in the glow. She reached up to stroke her fingertips along the contours of his jawline, fingers emitting tiny jolts of electricity wherever she touched. He hardly noticed, but brought his hand to enclose hers all the same. Finally, he turned his face towards her, a smile set upon it.

"Alisa, I-"

"There is nothing to say...Sleep now, tomorrow the real work begins." _And hopefully, I didn't just make the biggest mistake of my life._


	14. Fourteen: Andrew Ryan's Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in so long, I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean for there to be this long inbetween updates. The good news is there shouldn't be *too* many more chapters and this fic will be done! Or maybe that's sadly... either way?

BETWEEN THEM, THE AIR WAS THICK. Andrew Ryan stared down the Russian woman who had once been his prized possession. When he'd been at his wits end, she had been there to answer. Stepped up when the Wales brothers went missing. She'd accepted being fired after the rumors with grace. The Aoi Tori proved invaluable to him. But then this Parasite appeared. No, this was not only a mere Parasite, but his own flesh and blood. Had he not seen the tests himself, he would not have believed it.

But he was. And Alisa was the very one helping him survive the city. Sure, at first it had been Atlas. But he had only heard that Tenenbaum arguing with him. Jack, as his name had been discovered, had been eerily silent since they had an encounter in Arcadia. Langford was still seething about the whole thing. It had delighted him to know. She'd been such a hass;e about Alisa's position- even moreso now that she could secretly stay on the payroll.

The silence between them grew, almost uncomfortable. Her expression remained impassive as she regarded him. If she was thinking anything, she wasn't saying. The letter he'd sent was on his desk, neatly flattened out. He knew that she hadn't come as soon as she'd gotten the letter. The courier they'd hired to deliver had already returned nearly an hour before. It stood to reason, of course, that she was plotting with the Parasite. But just what, he didn't know.

"I'm glad you finally saw fit to join me," Andrew commented lightly. Though his voice held no humor, it wasn't meant as a joke. He didn't bother moving from his seat. Much to his surprise, neither did she. Alisa's expression remained unchanged as she watched him. A long moment passed before she spoke.

"I was busy," came the flat, dry answer. Clearly, she thought this was a joke.

"Miss Volkov, I assure you that whatever had you preoccupied before our meeting wasn't nearly as important as this is." He could feel the inklings of rage, but knew he had to play the situation level-headed. Alisa wasn't known for playing nice. But then she smiled. Not a general, patronizing smile. The smile he'd seen on her for whenever she meant business- a twisted sort that normally led to trouble. Alisa shifted her weight and leaned forward, her hand flat on his desk. More silence followed, but she didn't need to speak- he knew. She had Jack right where she wanted him- under her thumb. He likely didn't even know it.

Neither of them spoke for a moment more, and Alisa slowly withdrew back to her formerly stoic position- but her smile didn't fade. He wondered just how many of her victims saw that smile. That is, if she even did her own dirty work. Her prowess was impressive. In her, he saw much of himself. Everyone was expendable, crush whoever it takes to make it to the top. He found himself smiling in return at her, wondering if he matched her own level of sadism. Whispers were that she had, without thought, slaughtered a handful of her own earlier on in the day. Impressive.

"I assume you're keeping him in your home, then?"

She nodded at him, folding her hands in her lap. "Friends close, enemies closer." _Was Jack really her enemy? Or was he an unfortunate victim in this?_ Licking her lips, which hadn't realized were so dry, Alisa tilted her head. The sudden change in the air took her aback, though she couldn't let him know that. She had to remain strong and a force to be reckoned with. Almost subconsciously, she puffed her chest up. To be deemed a predator, keep her pride and wits about her. "He is asleep as we speak."

He couldn't explain it, and he didn't even care how she did it. But Andrew was  _proud_ of her. If she could keep him there long enough, it would only work more in his favor. But now he had to solidify her loyalty- seal the deal, so to say. Without giving it thought, he was up and around his desk, and in front of her. He leaned back, just enough to rest against the desk of the wood. Just enough to glance down at her, taking in the full vision of Alisa. Why had it not struck him how how the angles of her face caught the light that came through his windows so perfectly? "You've done so well," he commented, leaning just enough to cup her chin in his hand. "I don't know why I doubted you."

He could see the flash of displeasure at the comment in her eyes before she managed to cover it up. It sent a wave of pleasure through him- finally breaking that stony exterior of hers. Genuinely, not some play of emotions for show. How beautiful. But, so compliant, as ever. She played that she was rebellious, but he knew. If he wanted it, Alisa would provide. Perhaps she  _was_ the one he should have been chasing all this time, but alas- it wasn't the time to harbor such ideas. Not when he had a Parasite to catch. Taking a deep inhale, he let her go. For another time, perhaps.

"That only means my job is being done," came a small reply finally. "I see I have pleased you, Mr. Ryan. I am glad." And  _there_ _it was-_ that vulnerability he'd been craving to see in her for so long. Her accent finally so thick that had he not been raised in the same country, he couldn't have made out the words. The meekness. The humble tone. But the thought struck him- what if this was for show as well? And it occurred to him, he didn't know if she was truly on his side. What if it was a ploy until she could bring the Parasite to power? No, no, no. That simply wouldn't do. He couldn't let her do that.

Without warning, he took hold of her again, his fist wrapping tightly around the perfectly created bun in the back of her head. And though she didn't fight him as he yanked her to him, he pulled as if she had. Alisa gasped hard, her hands out in front of her to absorb the shock of the impact. Expecting the desk, she was instead met with the warmth of his chest, the sturdy fabric of his suit jacket. And she'd be lying if she said it didn't chill her. Steeling herself, Alisa looked up at Andrew, whose grasp on her hair hadn't lessened. The sick smirk still stayed on his lips."

 _"Alisa,"_ he breathed, and she could smell the distinct scent of whisky on his breath. He must have been drinking before, either in wait or to steel himself for the upcoming conversation when she had finally arrived. Though she couldn't move her head, she flattened her hands out. The fabric still seemed lush against her fingertips, and she shivered ever so slightly. She knew exactly where this was headed, regardless of whether or not she had intended to take it this way. When Andrew Ryan asked, you didn't say no.

Moving one of her hands upwards, she shakily placed her hand on his cheek. They locked eyes, and she could feel her posture soften unwillingly. It didn't matter, even if she  _did_ bother to say no- it was what Ryan wanted. Hesitantly, she moved her hand behind his head to push him down to her, to finally take the one thing she  _had_ been wanting to so long. A kiss. There was only a brief moment of connection before his hand was out of her hair, and she found herself hoisted onto the top of the desk. He was hungry, and she was nearly powerless to stop him.

But what was more- she didn't want to. Hastily, she unbuttoned his jacket, tossing it into the chair she had occupied not so long before. A gasp escaped her as his teeth sank into her neck, her body arcing towards him. 

_"Andrei, Bol'she."_

 


End file.
